An Affair Of The Heart
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Nigel's going through hell as his parents leave each other, his girlfriend is the only one who cares for him, and the only other person who can help him is the one person nobody thought had a heart
1. Chapter 1

One day Nigel was sitting in his class waiting for the bell to go home as the teacher was walking up and down the rows of desks.

Rachel(Weeping and singing) **Your fingertips across my skin**

**The palm trees swaying in the wind**

**Images**

**You sang a spanish lullabye**

**The sweet sadness in your eyes**

**Clever trick**

Teacher: I have looked long and hard at your project ideas, and I have to say some of these projects will get us institutionalized.

Kuki: Like in the looney bin?

Teacher: No Mrs. Brightside like prison, Mr. Beatles we can not make girls fall in love with boys.

Wally(Snapping his fingers) Ohhhhhhhh crud.

Teacher: Mr. Giligan we will not be making people animals.

Wally(Looking at Hoagie) Are you nuts?

Kuki(Making het butt bounce up and down) Awwwwwww I wanted to be a bunny.

Rachel(Crying)** I'd never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me**

**Goodbye my almost lover**

**Goodbye my hopeless dream.**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be**

**So long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do**

Teacher: Mr. Uno we can't create a new orginazation called the KND, we'd be on the FBI's most wanted list

Kuki: We'd be on TV on Saturday robbing people and killing them?

Teacher: Mrs. Brightside try to focus here, we need something fresh, new, and with pizazz.

Kuki: I think being on TV could be cool.

Teacher: Not if the FBI's after us.

Kuki: So what project are we doing?

Fanny's head slowly dropped off the side of her desk as a light snoring followed.

Wally(Laughing) I guess your not entertaining everyone Mr. Cassidy.

Rachel(Looking inside of her diary) **We walked along a crowded street **

**You took my hand and danced with me**

**Images**

**And when you left you kissed my lips**

**You told me you would never, ever forget these images**

Mr. Cassidy(Pushing Fanny's books to the floor) Mrs. Fullbright so glad you could join us.

Fanny: Ughhhhhh sorry Mr. Cassidy I had a meeting for uhhhhhhh, ummmmmm, my family last night that's right a family meeting.

Mr. Cassidy: Check your sleepy feelings at the door Mrs. Fullbright, this is independent living not study hall.

Wally(Whispering) What's the cruddy difference?

Mr. Cassidy: What was the Mr. Beatles?

Kuki: He said what's the cruddy difference.

Mr. Cassidy: Mrs. Brightside I was asking him.

Kuki: Not that he's going to answer you or anything.

Rachel(Pulling apart her three ring binder) **I'd never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me**

**Goodbye my almost lover**

**Goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be**

**So long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do**

Kuki: Can we maybe talk about the project we are doing?

Mr. Cassidy: Sure this was a group effort, put together by Fanny Fullbright whom I'm glad is awake now, and Rachel Mckenzie.

Fanny: May I explain?

Mr. Cassidy(Motioning to the front of the class) Please do Mrs. Fullbright, we're all ears.

Fanny pulled out four pairs of handcuffs and smiled as Mr. Cassidy did the same.

Fanny: This project is boy girl, and it will be done for the two months we're left in school, in those two months we will see us paired with our unequal.

Nigel's POV: Ohhhhhhh no I see where this is going.

Fanny: See my friend Rachel has been down in the dumps reccently because of a Spring fling she had with a certain Nigel Uno.

Nigel's POV: I didn't want to leave her she wanted to leave me.

Fanny: Now Rachel spends all her time in her room listen to A Fine Frenzy's Almost Lover and I'd like to know why.

Kuki: That song is sooooooo depressing.

Rachel** I cannot go to the ocean**

**I cannot drive the streets at night**

**I cannot wake up in the morning**

**Without you on my mind**

**So you're gone and I'm haunted**

**And I bet your just fine**

**Did I make it that easy**

**To walk in and out of my life?**

Fanny: This project has many rules which I will explain now, before I do that are there any questions?

Nigel threw his hand in the air as Fanny smiled malicously and pretended to look around.

Fanny: Anyone at all.

Nigel: Clearly my hand is in the air.

Fanny: Well I figured you'd have questions, tons of them which I will be glad to answer so shoot.

Nigel: Is this project about me and Rachel?

Fanny: Not all of it, I mean some of it was because of you and Rachel granted, but not all of it.

Wally: Great so we have to suffer because of cruddy Numbah one's breakup.

Nigel angrily glared at Wally as Mr. Cassidy looked odd at Wally.

Wally: I mean Nigel is my Numbah one friend, good old buddy Nigel.

Kuki shook her head as Wally held his head in shame.

Rachel(Sliting her wrist on one of the binders) **Goodbye my almost lover**

**Goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**Can't you just let me be**

**So long my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do**

Blood splattered all over Rachel's binder and it's pages as her eyes slowly drooped and she fell out of her desk with bloody wrists.

Mr. Cassidy(On the phone) Mrs. Albertson we need you here quickly, one of my students are passed out and their wrists are bleeding.

A woman with a nurse's outfit stormed into the room and grabbed Rachel rushing her back to the office as Nigel slowly stood up.

Nigel(Whispering) Ohhhhhh my God this is all my fault.

Mr. Cassidy: What are you saying Mr. Uno?

Nigel(Looking at Mr. Cassidy) This is my fault, I let her leave me and now she's singing Almost Lover sliting her wrists.

Fanny: She never wanted to leave but you wouldn't let her in Nigel, she just wants to know who you are.

Nigel(Weeping) I can't let her in, it's terrible my life, and I don't know if she can handle it.

Fanny: How do you know unless you try?

Nigel slowly grabbed the hall pass and walked down the halls as he could still hear the fight him and Rachel had echoing in his head.

Rachel(Grabbing her purse huffy) I don't even know why I came here Nigel, I just want to meet your parents and you say no every time.

Nigel(Grabbing her wrists) You can't meet them because they aren't so chipper these days, their in the middle of a divorce and I'm scared.

Rachel(Looking at him) This is good, open up to me Nigel, tell me how you feel.

Nigel(Letting her go) I can't Rachel, I don't want to become like them, they scare me.

Rachel: You told me you were scared, scared of what your parents splitting up?

Nigel(Screaming) Would you stop trying to psychologize me, I don't want to open up so just let it go.

Rachel(Stalking off) While I'm at it maybe I should let you go too.

Nigel followed Rachel to the bottom of the stairs as she looked at him.

Rachel: You have one chance to get me back Nigel, and it's what's holding you back to share your feelings with me.

Nigel: I'm sorry but I can't do that, I don't want you to hate me forever.

Rachel: It's a little too late for that.

Rachel sped off as Nigel cried and his parents continued to bicker as he was brought to the nurses office.

Nigel(Slowly opening the door) I guess I should let her in, I mean if she's doing this something has to be bothering her.

Rachel's mother and father sat on a bench outside of the room the nurse was holding Rachel in as her father got up and stared Nigel down.

Nigel: Let me save you the trouble, this is all my fault, I'm scum, I'm dirt, how could I do this to your daughter?, am I in the ballpark?

Rachel's father: A boy has never told me what I was going to say to him before, Rachel says there was an argument a couple of nights ago

Rachel's mother: What we'd like to know Nigel is what it was about.

Nigel: Me not opening up enough, because I can't let Rachel see the bad part of my life, I wanted to save her from that.

Rachel's father: So let me guess you stayed closed as Rachel kept asking you to show her your life?

Nigel: Basically yea but I can't let her in, she wouldn't understand what I'm going through.

Rachel's Mother(Walking up to him) What are you going through sweetie, your like family your problems are our problems.

Nigel(Choking up) I can't too many people are involved already.

Rachel's father(Walking up) And our little girl is one of them, now open up Nigel.

Nigel(Whispering) I'm scared to

Rachel's mother: Scared of what?

Nigel(Crying) Hurting more people that's what, It's my fault my parents are divorcing, and now I can't even hold on to the one thing I loved in life.

Rachel's mother(Hugging him) One it isn't your fault Nigel, I don't know who told you that but it's not true.

Rachel's father: And all the sad love songs proves that you haven't lost Rachel, you just lost track of what she does to you.

Nigel(WCrying harder) Look what I did to her, she hurt herself because of me.

Rachel's Mother(Holding him) A divorce can do a lot to a person Nigel, Rachel knows all about them.

Nigel(Drying his eyes) How could she she has a father.

Rachel's father: Stepfather actually, it took her years to get used to me but she came around, and so will you.

Nigel: So she's been through a divorce before?

Rachel's mother: She did the same things your doing now when she heard me and her father fighting, it took Fanny talking her out of it to help her.

Nigel: Fanny Fullbright helped her?

Rachel's father: Yea she came over the house, and said she was going to sleepover until Rachel was better.

Nigel: And I just made her worse.

Rachel's mother: But that's not to say you can't make things better, I mean Fanny's your friend too, and Rachel could really use a boyfriend.

Nigel: I think sleepovers with Fanny are out, she's a girl and I'm a boy, but maybe she could spend days with me helping me like she did Rachel.

The nurse opened the door as she stepped out of Rachel's room and beckoned for her parents.

Nurse: She wishes to see you two first, Mr. Uno don't you move because your next on her list.

Rachel's mother and father walked into Rachel's room as Fanny pulled a seat up to Nigel.

Fanny: Level with me Uno, what's troubling you these days?

Nigel: My parents are splitting up and I didn't think Rachel'd understand, until her mom told me that the man she's with is Rachel's stepfather.

Fanny: I know how you feel Uno, been there, done that, water under the bridge.

Nigel(About to cry again) How did you do it Fullbright?, how did you deal with the pain building inside of you?

Fanny: Black clothes and punk rock helped for awhile, but I guess falling into another friends arms is customary too.

Nigel: I really screwed things up with Rachel huh?

Fanny: Not necessarily Uno, open up to her, tell her how you feel, she may be able to help.

Nigel(Crying) How did you help Rachel?

Fanny(Hugging him) I'll let Rachel tell that story, it really is inspirational.

Rachel's parents came out of Rachel's room as Nigel stood up and got a pat on the back from her mother and stepfather.

What happens when Nigel breaks down and opens to Rachel read part 2 Letting our guards down

PS. I don't own Almost Lover A Fine Frenzy does I just felt that the song fit in the ff


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel slowly walked into the room where Rachel was bandaged and EKG's beeped as tubes were up her nose.

Nigel: I can't handle this right now.

Fanny pushed him away from the door as she walked up with him.

Fanny: Baby steps Uno, she needs you right now and you're going to be there for her.

Nigel(Crying) I can't see her like this, she's not supposed to be here, she's supposed to be in my arms.

Fanny: Yea well it didn't happen that way, so count you losses, swallow your pride, and go and talk this whole divorce thing out with her.

Nigel(Trying to turn around) I can't do this Fanny, she's like a machine.

Fanny: I know she looks like one now, but she can hear words, and she can respond that's all you need her to do.

Nigel(Running off) I'll be back when she's better.

Fanny(Grabbing him) This is real Nigel, those feelings you hide inside of you aren't, where Rachel is right now is real life.

Nigel(Crying) I'm scared Fanny, what if she dies?

Fanny: These machines are keeping her alive, now get over there, or would you rather me carry you over there?

Nigel slowly walked to Rachel's bedside as Fanny took a seat on the other side of her.

Fanny: You see Nigel baby steps, now sit next to her and hold her hand, chances are she'll wake up and start talking.

Nigel's hand shook as he grasped Rachel's hand and the EKG beeped twice as Rachel cleared her throat and slowly opened her eyes.

Nigel: She's so cold, why is she cold?

Fanny(Rubbing her arms together) It's like 30 below 0 in here Nigel.

Rachel(Groggy) Nigel is that you?

Nigel(Voice shaking) Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yea it's me Rache, I thought you'd like to see me.

Rachel(Smiling weakly) I always did love hearing your voice.

Fanny: I'm here too, just to play the shoulder to cry on because trust me Nigel needs one.

Rachel(Looking at him) I take it my parents talked to you?

Nigel nodded his head as a lump formed in his throat.

Rachel: I was in your position before Nigel, my parents split just like yours, but you never gave me a chance to explain myself that night.

Nigel(Crying) I'm sorry, about the argument, about the words I said, about the words I didn't say, about not following you, about it all.

Rache(Wrapping her fingers around his) I was the same way as you were when my parents split, it's never easy.

Nigel(Crying) I thought they would be together forever, and here they are yelling their heads off.

Rachel: You know what helped me through the hard times?

Nigel(Wiping his eyes) What?

Rachel: Trusting a friend, Fanny knows all the things about divorces, and she can help you deal with it.

Fanny: And Fanny's school of divorces starts after this visit N Dawg.

Nigel: N Dawg?

Fanny: You need a nickname if your going to be hanging with me, Kuki has one, Abby has one, and Rachel has one.

Nigel: So I'll be the only boy?

Fanny: For now yes, but we're looking to branch out.

Rachel: So let's talk Nigel, I know there won't be a dry eye in the house, in fact I'm expecting it.

Nigel: Ok well it all started when we started dating actually, my mom was pacing at the front door as my dad had yet to make an appearance.

We're brought to Nigel's house where his mom has began accustomed to grumbling.

Nigel's mom: Gone all night with no note, he better have a damned good excuse for not coming home.

Nigel(Slamming the back door) I'm home mom, and you'll never believe the day I've had.

Nigel's mom: Great his son's home on time, but his father doesn't own a watch.

Nigel: Mom where are you?, I want to tell you about my day.

The phone rang as Natalie Uno ran to answer it to find it was Bradley Uno her husband.

Natalie(Sighing relief) Thank God your alive sweetie, where are you?

Bradley(Nervous) Uhhhhh ummmmmmm well I'm kind of at Michelle's house.

Natalie(Anger rising) Your ex girlfriend Michelle?

Bradley: Yea but I have a good reason, she's hurting for someone to talk to right now.

Natalie: And you just had to be that person?

Bradley: Listen we've been going through problems right now, maybe it's about time we called it quits.

Natalie(Screaming) Quits Bradley I want you here right now to explain yourself to Nigel our son.

Bradley: I'm sorry but I can't be there right now, I'll be home when I can.

Nigel went to the front hall where Nigel's mother slammed the phone on the cradle and stared back at Nigel with an obviously forced smile.

Natalie: Sweetie how are you?, I didn't hear you come in.

Nigel(Smiling) I had the best day, see I sat with Rachel Mckenzie at lunch today and she asked me to go to the movies on Friday.

Natalie(Hugging him) Now to get to the bad news, because I know you can see through my smile.

Nigel: What's going on mom?

Natalie: Well as you know Nigel, your dad and I are having problems together so he thinks time apart would be good.

Nigel(Smile fading) What's going to happen to you two?

Natalie: We're getting a divorce Nigel, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but it's the truth of the matter.

Nigel(Blubbering) Div-orce how could you?, you guys love each other and made me.

Natalie: Nigel I know this is hard on you, but it's not going to change because your crying sweetie.

Nigel(Tearing up the stairs) I hate the both of you, come and get me when my dad get's home.

Nigel was back in the hospital room crying as Rachel stared at him.

Nigel: I told her I hated her, I think she takes me literally because we've stopped talking to each other.

Rachel(Hugging him) Shhhhhhhh shhhhhhhh shhhhhhh shh, I'm sure she didn't Nigel kids say things like that all the time.

Nigel: There has to be a reason she's not talking to me.

Fanny: My mom was the same when my dad said see ya, she's like a zombie now but I think i'm starting to get through to her.

Rachel: Keep going Nigel, what happened when your dad got home?

Nigel(Sniffling) Well he didn't get home until the next week, my mom was livid and that was when I saw them hit each other for the first time.

Natalie(Screaming) You stay out for a week for your whore, and now you expect me to give Nigel up to you?

Bradley(Yelling) He's half mine too you know Nat, now give him to me or I'll sue you for custody.

Natalie(Screaming) Hahhhhhh custody, you'll never get it if you tried because the lifestyle you live is not for a boy Nigel's age.

Bradley(Yelling) I will not pay child support bitch, now give me Nigel.

Nigel sat at the top of the stairs bawling not liking being a trophy to both of his parents.

Natalie(Screaming) If you don't pay child support I'll take you to the cleaners, and I don't mean the clothes cleaners either.

Bradley(Yelling) Give me custody or so help me God I'll snatch him, you won't even see me coming Nat.

Natalie(Screaming) Snatch him and you'll have another problem to deal with, an angry mother with love for her son.

Bradley(Yelling) You think I don't love him Nat?, I want him to know me too.

Natalie(Screaming) What part of you the cheating part or the hurtful part?, because their one in the same.

Nigel crept down the stairs as Bradley grabbed a knife and made to slash Natalie but Nigel got in the way as Natalie ran up to him.

Natalie: Now Look what you've done.

Nigel(Looking up at Bradley) What the hell were you going to do to her?, she's my mother and here you are trying to kill her.

Bradley: She wants to keep us apart Nigel, she wants to move you to Californial and you'll forget all about me.

Nigel(Holding his arm) How dare you even think about hurting her.

Bradley: She's hurting me Nigel, she wants me to stay away from you, just because I have a girlfriend she doesn't approve of.

Nigel: You were gone for a week dad, put yourself in her shoes, what would you do?

Bradley: I didn't want to come back because I knew what was waiting for me when I got here, a long overdue fight.  
Nigel(Looking at Natalie) Is this true, are you moving me to California?

Natalie applied alcohol, peroxide, and wrapped a gauze around Nigel's arm as she just shook her head.

Nigel: This not talking to me is getting real old real quick mom.

Bradley: There you see she doesn't even talk to you, let me take you to meet a better mom.

Natalie angrily walked up to Bradley and slapped him as he fell back and she stood over him.

Natalie(Screaming) How dare you call her a better mother, she doesn't know anything about being a mother.

Bradley(Yelling) At least she'll talk to Nigel.

Nigel slowly walked from the kitchen and went to his room letting the darkness take over him.

Bradley(Yelling) I didn't mean to slash him and you know it, he got in my damn way the little runt.

Natalie(Screaming) Ohhhhhhhhh good father qualities, calling our son a runt, and slashing his arm.

Bradley(Yelling) I- didn't- mean- itttttttttt.

Natalie(Screaming) You- still- did- itttttttt.

Nigel(Whispering) God please help the screaming stop soon.

Silence was what followed after this prayer and then Nigel went to his window to see Bradley peeling out of the driveway with three suitcases.

Nigel's POV: He hurt you remember that, he was going to hurt your mother but he hurt you instead.

Nigel was back in the hospital as Fanny joined Rachel in hugging Nigel as he cried.

Nigel: He was going to kill her that night if I didn't stop him, he tried to make me hate her but she already hates me.

Rachel: I'm sure that's not true Nigel, she just doesn't know what words are going to make you feel better.

Nigel(Drying his eyes) She's developed a habbit too, Captain Morgan, Jack Daniels, and Crown Royal have become her best friends.

Fanny: My mom too, I get rid of it but she always manages to find more of it.

Nigel: She's in the kitchen when I leave for school, and she's in the kitchen when I get home barely able to walk.

Rachel(Handing Nigel a brochure) It helped my dad, after the divorce he drank like a fish but now he's clean and sober.

Nigel(Looking at the brochure) AA meetings?

Fanny: My mom's starting to go and her drinking has slowly became a memory.

Nigel(Taking the brochure) I'll show it to her, maybe she'll be able to help herself.

Fanny: You could set her up with someone else, I mean it could get her out of the drinking stage.

Nigel: Like who?

Fanny: Well what about Mr. Cassidy?, he seems like a nice guy when he isn't waking me up, plus you'll pass English with flying colors.

Nigel: But it'd be for the wrong reasons.

Rachel: You could get her into online dating.

Nigel(Smiling) You may have something there.

Fanny: Well I better go, It's my night to cook and KFC closes soon.

Nigel: I'm going to stick around here for awhile longer.

Fanny: Session tomorrow be there, we'll start by introducing you to Kuki, Abby, Rachel, and myself.

Nigel: All right.

Once Fanny left Nigel looked into Rachel's green eyes as she looked into his.

Nigel: What could posess me to hurt you?

Rachel: You were scared, it happens.

Nigel: I shouldn't have held myself back from you, so what's it like having a stepfather?

Rachel: It's cool I guess, I mean I miss my dad and I see him on special occasions, and from time to time when he blows into town.

Nigel(Looking down at his arm) Do you think I'll ever forgive him?

Rachel: I don't know Nigel, I mean he did try to hurt your mom and that's why you became her shield, even though she's not talking to you.

Nigel: It kind of hurts that my mom and I aren't talking, but it's great to have you to talk to me Rache.

Rachel: You should get home soon, just initiate a conversation with your mom, she'll have to respond sooner or later.

Nigel(Standing up) Yea your probably right, besides she needs me too.

When Nigel left Rachel smiled weakly knowing that Nigel was back to being her boyfriend.

What happens when Nigel get's home read part 3 Finding Our Silver Lining and reply to part 2

PS. Thanx Justicez for your review I'll continue to write knowing that I have a fan of my ff's


	3. Chapter 3

Once Nigel got home he saw that his mother wasn't home as he thought he knew where she was.

Nigel: It's happy hour somewhere I guess.

Nigel found brownies waiting for him with a tall glass of chocolate milk on the counter.

Nigel: She baked brownies before she started drinking I guess.

A letter was on the table as Nigel snatched it up and a 20.00 bill fell out.

Nigel's POV_ Dear Nigel_

_Went to the supermarket to shop for dinner, Consider the 20.00 payment for me ignoring you, or for putting you through all of this trouble, the fact is I don't know what's going to happen to you because both your father and I want you, I think after what happened last night with you and your father I'm going to win that battle hands down, I'm sorry that you had to get hurt in the process of this honey, I'll make sure to give you all the love and attention you deserve from now on Be home later_

_XOXOXOXO_

_Mommy_

Nigel couldn't hold back his tears as he threw the letter away and started chowing down on more brownies.

Fanny(ringing the bell) Knock knock Uno, I have handcuffs and I'm not afraid to use them.

Nigel(Confused) Handcuffs?

When Nigel opened the door the handcuffs were being twirled around Fanny's finger.

Nigel: Brownie?

Fanny(Stepping in) No thanks I'm here to give you your project Uno.

Rachel stood behind her smiling.

Rachel: Howdy Roomie, looks like we're going to spend more time together.

Nigel: Listen can't I just get out of it?, I mean my project is opening up and telling Rachel all of my feelings.

Fanny: Well I guess you could, I mean we could stick around until your mom get's home from happy hour, their better to talk to drunk.

Nigel: Unless the supermarket has a bar intact your not going to catch her drunk.

Fanny(Interested) She's food shopping?, my mom said that was a sin against the Sabath.

Nigel: Apparently my mom doesn't believe that.

A van pulled into the driveway as Nigel ran up to the van to see groceries piled in the back.

Natalie(Hugging him and crying) I'm so sorry you had to see me like that Nigel, I never wanted to drink but I couldn't help it.

Nigel(Hugging her harder) I don't balme blame you mom, I blame dad I mean look what happened last night?

Natalie: That's the reason I wanted to apoogize to you, did you get my note and brownies?

Nigel: Welcome home mom, I'll help you carry the gorceries.

Natalie: Thank you sweetie tha'll be a big help.

Fanny(Walking out)Let me help too, that is if we're invited to dinner.

Natalie: Number one who are you? and number two we who?

Fanny(Extending her hand) Fanny Fullbright at your service, and we meaning Rachel Mckenzie and I.

Natalie(Hands over her mouth) Ohhhhhhh my God Nigel why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was here?

Niogel: She got here five minutes before you did.

Natalie: Fanny Fullbright huh?, your more pleasant than Nigel described young lady.

Fanny(Looking hard at Nigel) Amazing what Freshman year in High School can do to a person.

Natalie: We're having meatloaf and mashed potatoes with Apple pie.

Fanny(Licking her lips) Rice too, please say there's rice.

Natalie: Sure rice too, any requests Mrs. Mckenzie?

Rachel(Hugging Nigel) Just your son, how does he always seem to be so sweet?

Natalie: He takes after his mother.

Nigel: Thank God for that.

Natalie(Grabbing bags) Let's get this stuff in the house, then I'll start dinner.

Fanny: Mrs. Uno walk with me talk with me.

Natalie: What's up Fanny?

Fanny: We're doing this project in school, it involves us to spend two months to us handcuffed to our unequal and Nigel pulled Rachel.

Natalie: Now doesn't that sound like some fun?

Rachel: I'd have to either stay here for two months, or he'll stay at my place for two months.

Natalie: I wouldn't mind having the company, I mean it's so quiet with just me and Nigel here.

Rachel(Hugging Nigel) Then it's settled Nigel and I will spend two months here.

Natalie: So your going to handcuff them?

Fanny: Yep they'll stay that way for teo months and then after that hopefully they find things out about each other.

A booming knock was heard as Nigel knew at once who it was heard and ran for the door.

Natalie: Nigel be careful remember he slit your arm before and he'll do it again.

Nigel swung open the door as Bradley stood there with the police behind him.

Nigel: He'd be pretty stupid to try anything in front of the police now wouldn't he?

Bradley: I wanted to see your lying bitch of a mother before I was sent off, that's how she won custody Nigel she lied through her teeth.

Natalie: That's not true Bradley, I told the truth and that's how I won, but then it's easy for me to win when you abuse our son.

Nigel(Showing Bradley his arm) Yea and I got the marks to prove it.

Bradley: You know that was an accident, if you didn't get in the way I never would have hurt you.

Nigel: No you would just hurt mom instead.

Police Officer #1: Ma'am may we come in?, we'll handcuff him so he can't do anything.

Natalie: As long as he's handcuffed and my son agrees then fine.

Bradley(Screaming) What?

Natalie: Nigel is my number 1 concern now Bradley, if he doesn't trust you then I'm afraid I can't either.

Nigel: I don't know I mean he did abuse me pretty badly mentaly, and physically how can I trust him again?

Bradley(Looking angrily at Nigel) I'll be handcffed what the hell am I going to do?, wrap the chain around your neck?

Nigel: Are they handcuffing your mouth and tongue too?

Bradley: I can say whatever I want it's a free fucking country.

Police Officer #1: Son he'd just like to say goodbye, then he'll be out of your hair.

Nigel(Pointing at Bradley) Fine if you guys come in with him handcuffed then I'm all for it.

Police officer #1 and his partner struggled to get Bradley's hands behind his back and led him into the house.

Bradley(Looking at Nigel) Thanks for nothing, and by the way I hope you like living with your mother because she made it that I'll never get out of prison.

Nigel: Thank God another abuser off the streets, thanks to Natalie Uno.

Bradley: But we still have liars walking among us, take for instance Natalie Uno, the one you say got an abuser off the streets.

Natalie: I told the truth in that courtroom Brad, The judge asked why I felt you were an unfit father and I told them what you did to Nigel.

Bradley(Looking at Rachel) Who's the blonde?, Nigel's new sister?

Nigel: Actually not that you care but she's my girlfriend Rachel Mckenzie.

Bradley: Don't get used to him little lady, us Uno men are known for not sharing our feelings.

Rachel: Don't I know it, but Nigel's learned to open up to me.

Nigel: And it feels a hell of a lot better than listening to tou hurt mom's feelings.

Natalie(Rubbing Nigel's hair) I'm just glad to have you back.

Nigel(Hugging his mom) It's great to have you back too mom.

Officer #1: Can we hurry this up Mr. Uno, there's a cell in the pen with your name on it.

Bradley(Looking at Nigel) Well I guess this is it, I'll never see you again and you'll be happier living here with your mother, just don't piss her off.

Nigel: I'll be sure not to do that, I'm smarter than you are dad.

Bradley: Do you know what she's capable of?, that judge didn't let me talk today or we'd have a matching pair of bracelets.

Nigel: What would she go down for baking too many brownies?, or loving me and you too much?

Bradley: You'll find everything out in due time Nigel, then you'll want to apologize to me.

Nigel: I highly doubt that.

Officer #1(Tapping his wrist) Times a wasting Mr. Uno.

Bradley: Well goodbye to the both of you I guess, I'll be out in no time and back here to kidnap Nigel.

Officer #1: Murder in the first degree, grand theft auto, domestic disturbance, assault and battery, and verbal assault I think you'll be in the pen for awhile.

Bradley: The judge says death row but my lawyer said he can get me an appeal.

Nigel: And that's if I don't testify, which I will if they get you in a court room again.

Fanny: It seems like you don't even care that your son has been an emotional robot this week Mr. Uno.

Bradley: I don't even know who you are, but what right do you have to tell me how to raise my son?

Fanny: The names Fanny Fullbright, and I'm an old friend of your son's, as for telling you how to raise him I think Mrs. Uno can do a better job.

Bradley: Fanny huh?, my son's told me about you, you were the bully of the KND's for a little while.

Fanny: Yea well people change, I know you think pushing people around is funny but I find it boring.

Bradley: If you knew half the things my wife did you would never have said that.

Rachel: I hope Nigel doesn't turn out like you.

Nigel: I won't Rache, I'd want my kids to love me.

Bradley: Good luck with that, you know what they say father knows best.

Nigel: Whoever said that hasn't met you yet daddy dearest.

Bradley: So you think you'll make a better father than me?

Nigel: More like know without a shadow of a doubt, I'd never out my kids what you put me through.

Bradley: And what if little Mrs. blonde turns out like your mother?

Nigel: I hope she does, because Rachel that's R-A-C-H-E-L already has mom's good natured personality.

Bradley: Yea well with that comes your mom's firery personality, don't let Rachel catch you cheating because it'll be the last thing you do.

Rachel: And yes my hair may be blonde but at least I'm not headed to jail to be killed.

Bradley: My son may be able to testify in court, but what he says is going to surprise the court.

Nigel: What I say is the night you slit my arm, or I could talk about how you robbed banks to pay off your debts.

Natalie: Or he can talk about your killing spree, the poor thing was afriad to close his eyes for a month.

Nigel: Actually I was going to bring that to the courts attention first.

Bradley: Then you'd have my blood on your hands, are you sure you can handle that?

Nigel: It'd be another killer out of this world so yea I'm sure I can handle that.

Natalie(Kissing Nigel's cheek) He'll never be able to hurt you again sweetie, just remember that.

Bradley: Instead of me hurting you she'll do it, she'll get in your head and hit you where it hurts the most.

Natalie: Ohhh right and why would I want to get in his head?

Bradley: Because your a manipulative bitch Nat, you were born one and you'll die one.

Officer #1: All right Mr. Uno that's enough of a goodbye, sorry to bother you folks we'll be out of your hair now.

Bradley: Only not, I will get out and I'll give you two gueses on who I'm visiting first.

Natalie: I'll be surprised if you get out alive arm cutter.

Bradley(Being shoved out) And I'll be surprised if Nigel lives to see tomorrow master manipulater.

When Bradley was gone Nigel looked up at Natalie as her eyes bore into his.

Natalie: Don't listen to what he tells you Nigel, he's just angry that he'll never see the light of day again.

Nigel: I don't believe a word he says mom, he's just an old man with death threats.

What happens when more bad memories of Nigel's mother and father surface read part 4 You Can Go Home Again If You Want and reply to part 3

PS. Thank you Jusicez for your replies


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner Fanny thanked Natalie then she handcuffed Nigel and Rachel then walked out smiling.

Rachel(Tugging) Well things are about to get weirder because I have to take a shower, and it looks like your coming with me.

Nigel: I've never seen a girl's body before.

Rachel: There are a few rules Nigel, one stay turned the other way when I'm undressing, two we'll have to sleep together.

Nigel(Smiling) I think I like these rules.

Rachel: Three you have to be fitted for a cheerleaders skirt, and sweater tomorrow, and you'll have to bring your school spirit to every game and practice.

Nigel(Smile fading) Cheer uniform, I have to be a cheerleader?

Rachel: Yes because I'm one, four my friends are now your friends too and talking to them is a must.  
Nigel: Your going to girlify me aren't you princess.

Rachel(Eskimo kissing him) With all my heart sweetheart.

Nigel: Can I at least keep my manhood.

Rachel: Nigel sweetie, in these two months we need to learn compromise, I mean I'll be changing things for you too.

Nigel: Like what?, you have me cheering my head off and talking to your girly friends.

Rachel: Well I'll have to tolerate Wally and Hoagie seeing their your friends, and I'll have to become a KND leader all over again.

Nigel: How are you expecting to get undressed with me looking at the corner.

Rachel: I never thought about that, You'll help with the skirt and shirt, I can remove the undergarments myself.

Nigel: Deal Rache, we're going to make a great team.

Rachel: Just follow me to the bathroom.

Nigel and Rachel worked together to get to the bathroom and when they got there Nigel stood outside the shower as Rachel hopped in.

Rachel: All right now remember remove the shirt and skirt, I can do the rest.

Nigel: Lift your arms and let me do the rest.

Rachel did as he said as he grabbed the bottom of her cardigan sweater and started pulling it up revealing her black bra.

Rachel: Good now do the shoes, socks, and pants.

Nigel: Sit down and I'll do the rest.

Rachel sat on the bottom of the tub as Nigel carefully pulled her shoes socks and pants off.

Nigel: Anything else sweetie?

Rachel: No I think that's about it for now punkin.

The shower curtain hid Rachel as she threw her bra and panties onto the floor and started the shower.

Rachel(Talking over the water) Nigel I was thinking since we're spending so much time together, maybe we should become official you know?

Nigel: Official?

Rachel: We've been seeing each other for a little over a month now Nigel, and I would like a promise ring on my finger.

Nigel: All right I'll get you a promise ring, it's a promise that won't be broken.

Rachel: I also want you to tell Wally, Hoagie, and the rest of your friends that we're dating.

Nigel: Rachel do you think I should tell them why I've been an emotional wreck too?

Rachel(Looking from outside the shower curtain) It'd be nice, I mean they could be worried about you too.

Nigel: I just have to find the words to explain this to them, I mean it's been a mess for the past month.

Rachel: You'll find them Nigey, you just need to tell them straight up how you feel, it'll take away the lump you have in your stomach.

Nigel: Do you think we'll ever break up again Rache?

Rachel: No Nigel I don't, is that the reason I don't have a promise ring on my finger?

Nigel: Partially Rache I'm just scared I'll lose you, I can't handle that again.

Rachel(Kissing him) And you won't have to Nigel, I should have stuck by your side when I found out you were going through a divorce.

Nigel: And I should have opened up to you more, I mean that's all you needed me to do.

Rachel: I think we should go to the movies tomorow night, kind of a celebration of our getting back together.

Nigel: Cool what are we going to see.

Rachel: I hear Across The Universe was good, and it gives something to both of us, I get to see a love story and you get to listen to your Beatles music.

Nigel: I heard the actors were really great at singing the songs, and the story could bring us closer together so why not.

Rachel: I think we should hook Kuki and Wally up too, I mean have you seen the way he looks at her?

Nigel: Yes and I've talked to him, apparently their friendly stares.

Rachel: Friendly stares my left foot, he's in love with her and somehow we have to make her see that.

Nigel: Who did Fanny get stuck with?

Rachel: This new boy named John Ward, she says he's kind, gentle, and a poet.

Nigel: Is she sure this is how she wants to break him in?

Rachel: She has no choice, Hoagie got Abby, Wally got Kuki, you have me, and Fanny has John.

Nigel: So exactly how are you expecting me to learn the cheers by tomorrow?

Rachel: I don't, you'll learn them in time, and the choreography that goes with them.

Nigel: Will I have to compete too?

Rachel: Of course you have to compete, the finals are next week, and your attached to my side so competeing and you will have to go together for now.

Nigel: Are you sure we can pull this off?

Rachel: We have to Nigey, I am in good standing wih the pep squad, and pulling this off with give me a guranteed captains position next year.

Nigel: About Kuki and Wally aren't they already tied at the hip?

Rachel: We have to make them fall in love Nigel, Kuki and Wally have known each other since forever.

Nigel: Then there's Wally's attitude towards dating, he won't do it for the life of him.

Rachel: Well he better start soon, he's a Freshman and next year is prime dating year for prom and all the good things coming in the years to come.

Nigel: What do you see in our future Rache?

Rachel(Grabbing for a towel) Towel please, then you'll have your answer.

Nigel(Handing her a towel) Well what do you see?

Rachel: I see us with three kids Nigel, I don't want to go for four because four's a bit much and two's too small.

Nigel: But three's just right?

Rachel: Sure just look at fairy tales, The Three Bears, The Three Pigs, The Three Billy Goats Gruff, they all had three.

Nigel: What about the seven dwarves?, we could have seven kids.

Rachel(Smiling) Then we'd have to give them all weird names like they had, and I'm no Snow White myself.

Nigel: I'm your fairy tale prince Rache so to me you are Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty all rolled into one.

Rachel(Kissing Nigel) That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard.

Nigel: Well I guess I could get drippy talking about fairy tales.

Rachel: So what are you thinking about right now?

Nigel(Growing Solemn) Their first fight, I can see them now, dad came home dripping in blood and mom threw a newspaper at him.

Rachel(Sitting next to him) Level with me Nigey.

We're brought to Nigel at 3 as his mother and father were screaming in the kitchen.

Bradley(Yelling) The guy owed me money, I made him pay up, end of story.

Natalie(Screaming) Your covered in blood, and your going to be all over the 11:00 news, but look at it this way you have your damn money.

Bradley(Opening the kitchen door) We need money to feed our son, and since you won't work I will in my own way.

Natalie(Imitating a news reporter) And on the 11:00 news at the top of the hour my husband's the king of the idiots now back to you Bradley.

Bradley: I am not going down for this Natalie, the cops have no idea it was me.

Natalie: Right and they don't believe in CSI or anything like that these days now do they?

Bradley: I left nothing behind Nat, absolutely nothing.

Natalie: That doesn't matter your going to get caught with your hand in the cookie jar sometime.

Bradley:Look I won't get caught I promise you.

Natalie: Your not careful Bradley, you'll go down for this, and Nigel and I are going to be in the poor house.

3 year old Nigel picked up the phone and called 911.

Operator: 911 what is you emergancy?

Nigel(Sniffling) Help my daddy's done something bad, he killed a man.

Operator: Sweetie are you sure it was him?

Nigel(Bawling) Yes mommy and dady are fighting about it right now, their scaring me.

Operator: What is your address munchkin?

Nigel: 30 Read street, Los Angeles California.

Operator: We'll send someone to check it out soon sweetie pie, just stay hidden.

Nigel(Crying) Please hurry.

We come back as Rachel is hugging Nigel.

Rachel: You've seen a lot in your little years you've had in this world Nigel.

Nigel(Wiping his eyes) He said that the guy owed him money.

Rachel: That's all over now Nigel, you can put the past behind you, you know Hakunah Matata.

Nigel: It's not as easy as it looks Rache, my insides burn everyday because of my dad.

Rachel: Nigel I know your hurting now, and it hurts me that you hurt so I'll do anything to make you better.

Nigel: Anything?

Rachel(Sitting on his lap) Whatever you want.

Nigel: I want you and me to get married someday Rache, and we can have that family you were talking about.

Rachel: Nigel we have our whole life to talk about marriage, what are we doing talking about it now?

Nigel: I want to know your always there for me Rache, the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night.

Rachel: I'll be there when you need me Nigel, I can promise you that much.

Nigel: Bit what if one day I'm in trouble again, and your not there to save me or dry my tears.

Rachel(Nuzzling him) That'll never happen sweetie, in case you haven't noticed I'm kind of attached to your hip at the moment.

Nigel: All right for the time being your here to help, but one day you won't be here.

Rachel: We're in our first year of high school Nigey, we can't think about marriage until our Senior year at least.  
Natalie(Knocking) Are you two all right in there?

Rachel(Helping Nigel up) We're fine and dandy Mrs. Uno, just getting out of the tub.

Natalie: Well you two have got to get to bed if your going to wake up for school tomorrow.

Rachel and Nigel opened the door as a towel and Rachel's clothes were slung over her arm.

Natalie: Off to bed you two school doesn't wait for the late birds.

Rachel(Smirking) My mom has the same corny lines as yours Nigey.

Natalie: Whatever you do just don't ask him about the nickname I gave him.

Rachel(Looking down at him) Nickname?

Nigel(Pulling Rachel with him) Come on Rache school doesn't wait for the late birds.

Natalie: He's a little embarassed by it, but I thought it sounded cute.

Nigel: It certainly did not, now let's get some shut eye Rache.

Rachel: Awwwwwwwww come on Nigel, what was the nickname?

Nigel(Grumbling) Fluffy Wuffy.

Rachel: Come again?

Nigel: Fluffy wWuffy and it wasn't cute it was humiliating.

Rachel(Smiling) I don't know, I think it has potential.

Nigel: Yea for a teddy bear, but a person isn't Fluffy or Wuffy whatever that is.

Rachel(Laughing) It's a made up play on words, it's supposed to rhyme.

Natalie: You see it's cute Nigey.

Nigel: Just don't mention the nickname to the guys Rache, they have sort of a nack for making these go around school.

Rachel: Don't worry your pretty little head Fluffy Wuffy, your friends won't know the nickname.

Nigel: Just keep the name under wraps Rache.

Rachel made a buttoning motion with her fingers on her lips and Nigel led her to his bedroom.

Rachel(Throwing her clothes in a corner) So I wonder how the others are taking to the project.

Nigel(Yawning) All's I can say is I'm bushed, let's get some shut eye.

Rachel: I'm with you, your lifes certainly more fast paced than mine is, the only fun we have is on game night.

Nigel(Pulling the blankets over him and Rachel) We had that when I was a kid but I got bored after awhile.

What happens with Kuki and Wally read part 5 Mrs. Brightside And Mr. Slugish and reply to part 4


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school we see that the project is taking it toll on everybody who's doing it.

Kuki(On her cell phone) So I was like no you didn't just say that, and she was all oh yes I did girlfriend.

Wally: Could you maybe stop talking all street for two seconds?

Kuki(Flipping her phone closed) Are we happy now?

Wally: No I think we need some distance Kooks, I mean I know you love me and all but hide it better would ya?

Kuki: I'd rather date King Sandy then go out with you.

Wally: Well what's he like seven or eight years old now?

Kuki: I see your point Wally, now quit complaining and help me open my locker.

Wally(Grumbling) I'm going to kill cruddy Fanny if I ever see her again.

Kuki(Looking surprised at him) Good I'll tell her you said that because here she comes now.

Wally(Scared) Kooks I was kidding, and besides if I get walloped then so do you, we're kind of a packaged deal for two months.

Fanny walked up to Kuki with a boy that had dark black hair, sandals, hazel eyes, and tan skin who grimaced at the new people he saw.

Fanny: Guys this is John Ward, he may look like he's shy but don't let the personality fool you, he's a real chatterbox.

Kuki(Smiling) Fanny you are never going to believe what Wally said.

Fanny: Was it about me?

Kuki nodded her head her smile growing wider as Wally threw his free hand over her mouth.

Wally: She doesn't know what she's saying, and besides I think she's a little feverish, good day Fanny.

Fanny(Cornering Wally) Beatles I've been a good girl this year right?

Wally: So far yes you've been pretty nice.

Fanny: And I haven't hit you at all have I?

Wally: No but there's always the rest of the year to do that.

Fanny: Then level with me, what are you saying about me?

Wally: That your the prettiest girl I've ever seen?

Kuki shook her head no as Fanny smiled.

Fanny(Cracking her knuckles) I'm giving you five seconds Beatles.

Wally: You have to promise not to hit me if I tell you.

Fanny: How about this?, if you don't tell me I'll cream you, and if you tell me and it's something I don't like I'll just pulverize you.

Kuki bit down hard on Wally's hand as he quickly released her mouth and she smiled as he shook his hand in pain.

Kuki: He said he was going to kill you if he ever saw you again.

Fanny(Patting Kuki's head) I knew you dating him would pay off, now Beatles I'm going to give you one second to scratch that statement.

Before Wally knew what was happening Fanny pulled her hand back and he was sliding across the hallway with Kuki chasing him.

Fanny: The next time I ask you what you said about me you better tell the truth or it'll get worse before it get's better.

Kuki: I told you she'd be angry Wally, why do you have to talk bad about people all the time.

Wally(Smiling) Kuki look at the pretty stars, their so pretty and shiny.

Nigel and Rachel walked up as Fanny went to introduce John to her BFF and her boyfriend.

Fanny: John this is Rachel and Nigel, their a couple just like I hope we can become someday.

John(Whispering) We already talked about that.

Fanny: I don't care if your unloved by your stupid parents we all are, in fact I'm sure Nigel can help you get through that.

Rachel: I'm not sure if Nigel's ready to take on somebody else right now, he's still facing the demons in his past.

Fanny: Well maybe they can find themselves together then.

Rachel: I think that could be good, you know kind of like an emotional spotter.

Fanny: I like it, an emotional spotter sounds great.

John looked Nigel up and down then looked at Fanny for reassurance.

Fanny: He's a cool kid John, everything you tell him will be a secret.

John: I don't open up to people much, I don't put my trust into much people either.

Nigel: The only thing that'll get you is a girl who loves you, a heated argument, and a visit to the nurses office believe me I know.

Fanny: Trust him John he knows, he was once in your shoes.

John(Slinging his backpack around his back) What does he know, he has a family that isn't as broken as mine.

Nigel: How much do you want to bet?

John: Are your parents willing to send you to an orphanage?, because mine are.

Nigel: No but at least you have both parents.

John: Don't you?

Nigel(Shaking his head) No my dad's in jail for attacking me a couple of nights ago.

John: That's pretty rough, what did you do to make him do that?

Nigel: I protected my mother from being his next victim.

John: He would've killed her?

Nigel: Yea he wasn't a man you wanted to tick off.

John: I guess we could find ourselves together, I mean we're like two left behind peas in a pod.

Nigel: Do your parents really want to get rid of you?

John(Nodding) They say that I'm going to bring the family to it's knees someday.

Nigel: I'm looking for a brother if your interested, I mean my mom's like a gift bearing ATM since my dad split.

John: I don't think so Nigel, see I'm what people call a self mutilator and that is why my parents make me sick and I want out of this world.

Fanny(Looking down at him) And why have you never told me this?

John: You never asked for one, and for two I have to know you a little longer than two days to start opening up.

Fanny: You know slef mutilation is a cry for help if I've ever heard one.

John(Getting defensive) You don't hear them screaming all right, they scream their heads off.

Fanny: So ending your life would make it better?

John: Do you have any other bright ideas Mrs. life fixer?

Fanny: Actually I have plenty, why not try telling them to stop screaming, or drown them out with music or the television?

John: Tried all of those and then they turn around and start screaming at me, I don't know how much more I can take.

Nigel walked off dragging Rachel with him as Fanny ran with John's arm swinging this way and that after them.

Fanny: So that's it huh Uno?, your just going to give up on him.

Nigel: My offer still stands and if he doesn't want it that's on him.

Rachel: Excuse us we have to get Nigel fitted for a cheer ensemble.

John: Cheer ensemble?

Nigel: We're compromising, she takes me to do cheerleading, and I make her become a leader again.

John: Doesn't sound like much of a compromise to me.

Rachel: Well it is, now come on Nigey the girls are going to eat you up.

John: Hold up Nigey, what if I do say yes to this becoming your bro stuff?, what would I get in the long run?

Nigel: A bedroom, no parents fighting, three square meals a day, an allowance, and a loving family.

Rachel: Sounds like a pretty seet deal to me, but I'm just saying it's your choice.

John: And my self mutilation?

Nigel: You'll have to go cold turkey with that, but at least you'll have a family to help you with it.

John: Call me a softy but I'm in, I need a good family.

Fanny: And that'll leave me to hang with my girl Rachel for two months.

Kuki(Dragging Wally) Come on Mr. Slugish we have English, then we have study hall.

Wally: I'm not going to cruddy study hall Mrs. Brightside.

John: Are all your friends this weird, or just them?

Rachel: Basically all of us have our quirks that make us weird, them they haven't been bitten by the love bug yet.

John: Neither have I, but I have two months to get bitten by it.

Rachel: You know Fanny's not so bad if you look past the fact that she angers easily.

Kuki: Argh come on Wally we're going to be late.

Wally: You are such a cruddy bookworm

Kuki: And you need to bring your grades up, now come on Mr. Slugish.

Wally(Looking at Fanny) Of all the people you could pair me with, I had to be the one to get paired with Mrs. Brightside?

Fanny(Smiling) Yep I enjoy seeing you tortured.

John: So I guess I should start calling you bro huh?

Nigel: Yea I guess so.

What happens when John is intoduced to Natalie read part 6 Meetings and discussions and reply to part 5


	6. Chapter 6

When Nigel got home from school that day he was trying his best to not bring the subject of John out in the open so soon.

Rachel: Exactly how are you going to tell your mom she's getting a new son?, without really telling her?

Fanny: Yea Uno I mean she's going to notice that the boys not going home.

Nigel: This is a divorce perk if I ever had one, I tell her I feel lonely without a brother, she takes John in and I'm in the clear.

Rachel: Works for me, but how will she handle having Fanny there too?

Nigel: I work the project into the equation somehow, that's going to be hard.

Fanny: He can stay at my house with me, but I'm not sure how my mom will react to itn all.

When Nigel reached the front door her led Fanny and John to a metal door leading to the basement.

Nigel: I'll open the door and you two can sneak in through the basement.

Fanny: Hopefully your nighbors don't think we'e crooks coming to rob you Uno.

Nigel: I'll handle it just wait here and don't make a sound.

Fanny shrieked as John and Rachel laughed and Nigel just shook his head.

Nigel: Fullbright this is not the time to test me.

Fanny: Who's testing I just wanted to see what the neighbors would do if they heard a shriek.

Nigel: Come on Rachel let's get this conversation over with.

When Nigel and Rachel left John looked up at Fanny.

John: You never said anything about staying at the crazy kids house.

Fanny: We could always go to your house and hear your mom yell at you.

John: No I'm quite all right I'll stay here if his mom let's us.

Fanny: She should she seemed so nice at dinner last night.

John: and I guess cutting would be out seeing I'm attached to you and my cutting arm is handcuffed.

Fanny: Your damn right it's out, why you would ever want to do it in the first place is beyond me.

John(Hanging his head) If you've been through what I've been through you'd cut too.

Fanny: Wanna make a bet, I would never hurt myself no matter what I've been through.

John(Staring angrily at Fanny) Have your parents ever wanted you dead, did they ever hold you at knife point?

Fanny: I can't say that they have, but there's always tomorrow or the next day.

John: That's why I cut because my family wants me dead, so I figure why fight it?

Fanny(Stroking John's hair with her free hand) Because you have friends in this world to help you.

John: Not that they understand where I'm coming from, but your right I do have friends.

Fanny: Friends who care if you live or die, so I figure why fight living?

John(Staring into her eyes) I just want love to come my way once in awhile.

Fanny: So do I, I mean me I want love to find me too.

John: So your looking for love, and I'm looking for love what are the odds?

Fanny(Slowly leaning in) Why fight it?

Rain started pouring down as Fanny and John kissed and it was like the world of pain for the both of them disaapeared.

Meanwhile back inside Nigel and Rachel are sitting with his mom at the kitchen table.

Natalie: Soooooooo who wants to tell me why we're sitting here saying nothing?

Nigel: Wellllllll mom I was wondering if you were looking into adoption.

Natalie: Adoption?

Nigel: See this kid at my school named John, he's getting a bad rap from his parents and I was wondering if he could stay here with us.

Natalie: Has he had all his shots?

Rachel laughed at this as Nigel just looked confused as his mom laughed along with Rachel.

Natalie: It's good to know somebody here get's my jokes.

Nigel: Back to more serious matters, can I keep him mom please?, I promise I'll feed him and everything.

Natalie: I don't see why not, I was hoping you'd ask for a brother or sister sooner or later.

Rachel: There are some complicaions Nigel forgot to mention Mrs. Uno.

Natalie: If it's Fanny staying here that's not a problem, the more the merrier my mom always said.

Rachel: There's that and the fact that he's a recovering cutter, or should I say about to be recovering.

Natalie: I missed that slang in high school, but a cutter?

Nigel: He slits his wrists because of the bad feelings his parents deal to him, if we can show him love maybe he can stop.

Natalie: Has he been hospitalized before?, I mean he'd have to if he slits his wrists right?

Nigel: Yea I guess he would have to, but trust me mom I'm going to help him by showing him he doesn't need to cut anymore.

Natalie: I'll need his doctor's number, and his parent's phone number I'm going to tear into them if I ever get a hold of them.

Rachel(Nudging Nigel) Looks like rain huh Nigel?

Nigel: Yea I suppose it does Rache, and thanks for that nudge.

Natalie: So call Fanny and tell her she's more than welcome to stay here with your new brother.

At that Nigel walked to the phone as Rachel led him to the basement.

Rachel: Fanny's the talk alone kind, she hates having onlookers trust me.

Natalie: All right then I'll get a snack ready for you kids.

Rachel and Nigel walked into the basement as Rachel just shook her head.

Rachel: Are you that dense?, their waiting for us to open the door for them.

Nigel remembered this and didn't want to know what Fanny would do to him once the door opened.

Nigel: Do we really have to let them in?, I mean we can keep them out there awhile longer right?

Rachel: How could a boy so sweet say such a mean thing.

Nigel: Because I value my life greatly.

Rachel: If we let them in now or later Fanny's still going to pulverize you Nigel.

When the metal door opened Fanny and John were still kissing as Nigel and Rachel looked at each other.

Nigel: All ashore that's coming ashore gang, let's get you two out of the rain.

John and Fanny slowly descended the basement stairs getting out of the rain still kissing as Rachel smiled.

Rachel: I knew she'd find someone if she threw away her bossy nature.

John and Fanny slowly pulled apart as they looked down at their clothes that were soaking wet.

Fanny(Punching Nigel's arm) It took you long enough Uno, I mean how long does it take to tell your mom you want a brother.

John: Yea I mean we're soaking wet from the downfall of rain.

Fanny(Shaking her hair at Nigel) Here have some rain water Uno.

Nigel: It's nice to know your back to your pushy self.

Fanny(Laughing) Ohhhhhhh please I'm far from pushy, your girlfriend over there's pushier than me.

Nigel: I very much doubt that Fullbright, she doesn't punch my arNatam, or shake her hair out on me.

John:Let's just get upstairs, I smell brownies and I'm starved.

Nigel: And the answer is yes you can stay.

John: Great now let me attack those brownies with some milk.

Fanny: And me?

Nigel: My mom said you can sleep outside if you want, I mean she loves puppy's and she even said you can howl all night if you like.

Rachel guffawed at this as Fanny tripped Nigel and he fell on the floor with Rachel following him.

Fanny: One for laughing and the other for sarcasm, now give me my answer.

Nigel: She said you could stay Fullbright can't you take a joke?

Fanny: Not on an empty stomach now let's go get some brownies.

John: You don't have to ask me twice, or even once because I'm already tasting them moist and steamy.

Once the gang reached the kitchen Natalie noticed John and Fanny dripping on the floor.

Natalie: I'll go get you two some towels, and then I can get proper introductions.

John looked down at his arms as Nigel looked at him with fear and pain.

Nigel: I told my mom you were a recovering cutter, and that means she doesn't want to see you cutting again.

John: Not to worry cutting's like an old toy to me, I got bored with it and I'm not going to take it out again.

Nigel: Well in case you want to go through your toybox and pull it out I'm going to be there to put it away again.

John hugged Nigel with his free hand as Fanny looked at Nigel and saw the one boy that may have potential to be a good friend.

Fanny: Uno I'm sorry about the whole punching your arm and shaking my hair out on you thing, the fact is I'm trying hard not to be mean anymore.

Nigel(Breaking from John) I know you are Fullbright, and it shows in your actions, just warn me when mean Fanny's about to make an appearance.

Fanny(Smiling) Deal Uno, I wonder how Gillagan, Abby, Kuki, and Beatles are doing?

At this Nigel's front door banged as Natalie opened it to find a soaking wet Kuki with fire in her eyes.

Kuki(Shoving past Natalie) Soory Mrs. Uno but I'm in one of my moods, and I need to see Fanny Fullbright this second.

Natalie: Kitchen and Mr. Beatles I suggest you do as your frind and take that raincoat and them muddy boots off.

Wally sighed angrily and pulled his raincoat off with his free arm and then sat down taking his boots off.

Natalie: Now to the kitchen with the both of you, I made brownies for everyone.

Kuki angrily dragged Wally to the kitchen where Nigel choked on his milk when he saw half of Kuki's hair was shaved.

Kuki: Take him back Fanny, he destroyed my hair, he broke the handcuffs, and he spread a rumor that you two were seeing each other.

Fanny: All right Kooks calm down your my girl and you know I can fix this, now what did he do again?

Kuki(Slowly) He destroyed my hair, he broke the handcuffs, and he spread a rumor that you two were seeing each other.

Fanny(Looking at Kuki's hair) What did he do this with a lawn mower?

Kuki: No it was a weed whacker, now get to punishing him please.

Fanny looked at Nigel who nodded and Fanny had the perfect idea.

Fanny: All right Kooks sorry to say this but the both of you fail, you were supposed to keep him attached to you and her he is breaking the bond.

Kuki(Eye's turning into fire) WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT.

Wally: Hey take it easy there Kuki, an F isn't that bad I mean what you A+ goes to an A- so what.

Kuki(Pinning him against the wall) Listen here Bub your going to fix this and your going to do it quicker than I can blink.

Wally: And if I don't, what happens then?

Wally was thrown into the air hitting the linoleium floor as Fanny smiled down at him.

Fanny(Pulling out her cell phone) Now to do damage control on this whole rumor business.

Wally: How do you expect me to fix this Kuki, I mean it's not like Fanny has an extra pair of handcuffs.

Kuki(Grabbing his hoodie and growling) I don't care how you fix it but fix it now or you'll need someone to fix you next.

Fanny(Flipping her cell phone closed) There is a way to pass the project without the cuffs, luckily Mr. Cassidy and I found a loophole.

Kuki(Dropping Wally and smiling) Loophole?, what is it?, what is it?, what is itttt?.

Fanny: Good news for Kuki, not so much for you Beatles but you two have got to date, and that means kissing and all.

Wally(Nervous) Date her?, she's like a pyschopath when you make her angry.

Kuki(Poking his chest with firery eyes) Then you better do as she says, because if we fail your going to be sleeping with the fishes.

Wally gulped as Kuki made a slitting motion across her neck to indicate her killing him if they failed.

Fanny: Do we have a deal lady and gent?, or are we going to plan B meaning failing?

Wally(Squeaking nervously) D-D-D-D-D-D- Deal Fann we have a deal, now put me to work.

Fanny(Pointing at Kuki) I'm not in charge anymore your newly acquired girlfriend is.

Wally: S-S-S-S-S-S-S- She is, but I'd be dead meat with her in charge of me.

Fanny: Go on the date and enjoy her company Beatles.

Kuki(Pulling him into a death grip hug) And you better be convincing because I'm not going to fail because of you Wallabee Beatles.

Wally(Reaching his hand out to Fanny) Help me please Fullbright, that whole us dating thing was a joke you knoe ha ha.

Fanny: Hmmmmmmmm I don't get it but I'm sure Kuki does.

Kuki(Angrily) Come on boyfriend we're burning daylight asking people to help you when you know they wont.

Wally(Pleading) Nigel help please, remember the good old days back in the treehouse?

Nigel: I don't and neither should you, that was a long time ago Wally.

Wally: We were friends then please, please, please help.

Nigel: Fanny knows what she's doing, and Kuki remember he dressed as a cat for you once.

Kuki(Eskimo kissing him) And he'll do it again, and this time he'll say he wuvs me he, he, he, he, heeeeee.

What happens on their first date read part 7 Cat And Mouse and reply to part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Wally was humiliated as Kuki lugged him around the mall buying things here and there and shoving the bags into Wally's kitten paws.

Kuki: So anywho I told Jenny that if she thinks that knee highs are next years fashions then she's surely mistaken.

Wally(Groaning) Ughhhhhhh can't we talk about this later Kooks, I mean I don't care about Jenny or you.

Kuki(Kissing him) Lucky for us you're forced to care for one of us, and I'll give you two gueses on who it is.

Wally(Grumbling) Cruddy Fanny and her cruddy project, I mean what the crud did she think I was going to do?

Kuki spied a theater and ran up excitedly as Wally cringed when he could only vision the movie Kuki was taking him to see.

Kuki(Smiling) Two for Rainbow Monkey's On Parade IV please, and point me towards the snacks too.

A ticket holder gave Kuki two tickets and then pointed behind the booth and Kuki ran up smelling popcorn butter.

Kuki: One popcorn jumbo size, one Cherry Coke jumbo size, one bag of Sour Patch Watermelons, and whatever the kitty boy wants.

Wally: Jumbo sized Coke, Nachos, and Chocolate Gummi Bears.

The things were handed to Wally and Kuki as Kuki led the way to the worst movie in history in Wally's opinon.

Kuki(Pushing past people) Pardon us, excuse us, beep beep, Kitty boy and crazed cat lady coming through.

Wally: Well you definitely got the crazed cat lady part right sweetheart

Kuki hit Wally off the back of the head with one of her mall bags smiling.

Kuki: Never and I mean never ever call me out like that again, I mean I ask you who's the one dressed as a cat?

Wally: I am and who's fault is that Kuki?, I mean you're the one that has me dressed as a cat.

Kuki: You could always make me fail and see how deep my anger hole can get.

Wally: I just don't see why I have to wear a cat costume on outings.

Kuki(Kissing Wally) Not just outings sweetie, you'll wear it in the confines of your house and my house too.

Wally: Perfect just cruddy perfect, as if my little brother didn't laugh at me enough before, now he has a cat costume to help with his jokes.

Kuki found Fanny, John, Rachel, Hoagie, and Nigel sitting in a row as she took Wally to them mothballs trailing behind him.

Wally: So how did the girls get you guys here tonight, money, a promise of an A+, or is it that you're their hiphuggers in my opinion?

Nigel: I got a promise of first base during and after the show, and as you know high schoolars think about nothing but first, second, third, and hopefully home base.

John: And I know you didn't just call me a type of jeans.

Hoagie: Sounds to me like he did my man, but he also called me a pair of jeans, Nigel too.

Nigel: I don't mind being called hiphuggers, I mean their those jeans with the long sparkly legs right?

John, Hoagie, Rachel, Fanny, and Kuki nodded as Wally just angrily sat down.

Kuki: I soooooooo can't wait to see this movie, the Rainbow Monkey Fanclub gave it two monkey paws way way way wayyyyyyy up.

Fanny: And me being a fellow Rainbow Monkey lover like Kuki also can't wait to watch this movie.

The previews started as Kuki and Fanny hummed the Rainbow Monkey tune under their breath and Wally groaned angrily at the both of them.

Nigel(Whispering to Wally) Look at it this way, at least you have snacks to get you through the movie like John, Hoagie, and I.

Wally started eating his chocolate Gummy bears and made a face seeing they were dark chocolate.

Wally(Grumbling) Stupid Rainbow Monkey infested girls, why can't they just let us enjoy being boys for awhile?

The Rainbow Monkey theme rang from the theatre's speakers as Fanny and Kuki squealed excitedly and clapped their hands.

Wally: Great now I have to deal with a movie for three year olds for two hours whoop de cruddy do.

A pink Rainbow Monkey walked up to the screen and Fanny and Kuki stared in awe.

Kuki(Whispering to Wally) That's Princess Star, she's the leader of the Rainbow Monkey's and also leader of the lands surrounding them.

Princess Star: Howdy Rainbow Monkey fans and first timers, I'm Princess Star and I was wondering if you could help me.

Kuki and Fanny(Screaming) We'll help Princess Star!, Let us help!, please, please, please, pppllleeeaaassseee!

Princess Star: I'm glad I have so many volunteers to help me, now in order to help you need badges kind of like the one's I gave sir Edward and Sir Issac.

Kuki and Fanny beamed showing off their badges that had their names and a picture of sir Edward on one and Sir Issac on the other.

Princess Star: Good now if you see Grape the kitty scream Grape and quick as a bunny I'll chase Grape the evil kitty back to the darklands.

Kuki and Fanny clapped their hands excitedly as Princess Star started giving a tour of the lands.

Princess Star: And over here is the dining area where we have tea parties, birthday parties, and halloween parties but the costumes are never that scary.

Kuki(Sighing) I wish I could be Princess Star she's beautiful.

Princess Star: And today is Rosebud's birthday so you know what that means fans, sing it loud and sing it proud.

Kuki and Fanny(Giggling) More Many And You To Birthday Happy Youuuuuuuuuuu To Birthday Happy You To Birthday Happy You To Birthday Happy, Wish A Make Rosebud.

Princess Star and the other Rainbow Monkey's cheered and giggled as a red Rainbow Monkey blew the candles out on a cake and Fanny and Kuki cheered.

Kuki(Whispering) This movie is so much better than the last one Fan, they never had us sing the Rainbow Monkey Happy B Day theme in the last one.

A purple kitten slinked from the bushes and up to the Birthday cake licking it's lips as Fanny and Kuki knew the drill.

Fanny and Kuki(Screaming) GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Princess Star: You see Grape the evil kitty where?, and I'll need your help to banish him once again.

Kuki and Fanny pointed to the birthday cake and then donned pink headbands with furry ears and a wand like Princess Star as she looked and saw Grape.

Princess Star: First timers repeat after me, old timers well you know drill and speak very clearly and with announciation.

Fanny and Kuki: Back scat you evil cat there's no need for this or that, this is our special day now run along and go play, and never plague this land again.

Grape(Snapping his claws) Awwwwwwwwwww hairballs and mice I thought I had you this time.

Princess Star: Not with these smart people helping me.

Grape: Mark my words Princess Star I shall have my revenge on the Rainbow Monkey's, I used to be cute until you kicked me out of the lands.

Princess Star: You made a promise to eat us if we didn't, and I'd like to be uneaten if you please.

Grape: Mark my words Princess Star my time will come.

Wally(Sighing) Well this was a waste of $10.00, I mean where's the war, where's the action, where's the boy stuff?

Kuki(Hissing) Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh just because you're hearts black doesn't mean all of ours has to be.

Wally: This is just so boring I mean all the movies run together with a cruddy positive message at the end of each one.

Fanny(Angrily staring at Wally) If you don't button your yap I'll button it for you Wallabee Gregory Beatles.

Wally gulped as Fanny flexed her muscles at him and made a fist with her right hand.

Princess Star: That was too close thanks Rainbow Monkey's in training.

Kuki and Fanny(Slapping each other five) You're welcome Princess Star.

Princess Star: Now where was I?, oh yes Rosebud's party and guess what all of you are invited because it's not nice not to invite somebody to a party.

Kuki(Whispering) See this is where your heart has to be Wally, just be nice and it'll be contagious to the people around you.

Wally: I'm not a cruddy monkey so why should I take advice from one?

Fanny: Second strike Beatles, I brought tape and I'm not afraid to use it.

Wally fixed his eyes to the screen as Fanny and Kuki followed his gaze and we see party baloons, streamers, goodie bags, and confeti falling from the theatre ceiling.

Kuki: This movie rocks, I mean I feel like I'm really there at Rosebuds party.

Fanny(Chewing an Airhead) Me too this is sooooooo cool.

Wally: I think it sucks, I think this movie sucks, I think you two rainbow infested girls suck, and I think this whole Kuki and me dating thing sucks.

Fanny(Standing up) Move it Kooks we're switching places, and Beatles I hope you like the taste of tape in your mouth.

Wally made to move but Fanny got to him first and shoved him into the seat taping his mouth shut.

Fanny: Haven't you heard that it's impolite to talk during a movie Beatles, now don you Rainbow attire and we can finish the best Rainbow Monkey movie ever.

Fanny pulled a Rosebud costume from a backpack and forced it over Wally's body grinning down at him

Fanny(Giggling) You To Birthday Happy Rosebud.

Kuki snickered when she saw Wally dressed as Rosebud and Wally's eyes grew with anger as he tried taking the costume off but Fanny's hand came down making it hard for him to take it off.

Fanny: Sorry Beatles but you're living out my fantasy right now, sitting next to none other than the cutest Rainbow Monkey next to Princess Star at a movie theatre.

Wally slumped back as Fanny grabbed some of his gummy bears tossing them into her mouth.

Princess Star: All right Monkey fans here is where all the adventures happen, adventure island where all of your adventures will come true.

Fanny and Kuki: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEE!!!

Sure enough Grape was in a tree with a pirate patch over his eye and Princess Star gasped when she saw a cannon on her.

Grape(Smiling) I think it's time for ye to walk thee plank Princess.

Princess Star: Right you know the words and if you don't repeat after me.

Fanny and Kuki: Back scat you evil cat there's no need for this or that, this is our special day now run along and go play, and never plague this land again.

Grape: That won't work this time Princess, I hear it's Rosebud's birthday and his birthday wish was to reinstate me as a rainbow kitty.

Princess Star: Oh nooooooooooo Rosebud what were you thinking?, any wish you make on your birthday cake will come true.

Grape(Licking his lips) You look like you'll taste like pink lemonade Princess, ohhhhhhhh I hope so because that's my favorite drink.

Princess Star: There's still time we'll just have to make another cake, he'll make a new wish, and all will be right in adventure Island again.

Fanny and Kuki(Giggling) Time for a cake making party.

Princess Star: That's right it's time for a cake making party, so all you monkey's band together and help me make the biggest birthday cake ever.

Fanny: These chocolate bears don't taste too bad with Coke Beatles, and just think you get to be part of your first cake making party.

Wally groaned as Fanny, Kuki, and him were led by an usher through another door where they would be a part of Princess Star's first cake making party.

Princess Star: My my it looks like we have some familliar faces and a new one, what's your name little boy?

Fanny ripped the tape from Wally's mouth as he locked eyes with Princess Star and she looked back smiling.

Fanny(Nudging him) The princess of the lands asked you a question Rosebud.

Wally: My names Wallabee Gregory Beatles, no kindly stop acting all cruddy cute in front of me.

Princess Star(Tisking Wally) This just won't do, I'd be better off training Grape to make a cake and you can't train that evil kitty to do anything.

Fanny(Grabbing Wally) Not to worry Princess Star let me show him some attention.

Princess Star(Grinning) Thank you Rainbow Fanny, Rainbow Wally will be in love with us after this cake making party.

Kuki: I'll break the eggs Princess, then we can start making the batter and frosting.

Princess Star: Thanks Rainbow Kuki now let's get this cake party started, Rosebud do you mind grabbing the milk, sugar, and flour for me?

Fanny(Shoving Wally to the cabinet) Of course he doesn't do you Rosebud?

Wally: Anything else I can do for you stupid monkey princess.

Princess Star(Gasping) You have said one of the banished words Rosebud, and I will not bake another cake until you apologize.

Wally(Walking off) Fine with me I hope Grape the evil kitty devours your insides and you're nothing but a memory.

Wally didn't get far before Fanny, Kuki, and Princess Star grabbed his arms, middle, and legs.

Fanny: Rosebud I beleive you owe the princess an apology to end all apologies, then you will mix the batter while Princess Star provides the refreshments.

Wally(Bowing) I'm incredibly sorry your lameness for you being so lame, now can we please bake this cake before I gag from all the love in one room?

Fanny(Shoving Wally against a counter) And I'm sorry that you're so stupid Beatles, now apologize or suffer my wrath monkey boy.

Wally(Bowing) Sorry Princess Star princess of all the world I'm sorry for my bad behavior.

Princess Star: Apology accepted now let's get to making this big birthday cake and Rosebud over there can save our land once again.

Wally: You mean I get to be the hero?

Princess Star: That's right Rosebud as long as you make a wish to get Grape to change or out of this world you'll be a hero.

Wally(Beaming) A hero imagine it, I would be the hero to all of the Rainbow Monkeys.

Kuki: Oh please you don't even like them, you act so mean to them when I want to play with you.

Wally: But if I'm a hero to them I'd so like them better, I mean think of it Kooks Wallabee Gregory Beatles the hero to end all heroes.

Princess Star: Good because it looks like you could use a little us in your life.

Fanny: You have no idea, I mean just yesterday he chopped Rainbow Kuki's hair off with a weed whacker, broke the cuffs binding him to her as a project, and spread a rumor him and I were dating.

Wally: Oh please when I get into a situation like that I ask myself what would Fanny Abigail Fullbright do?

Fanny: In that case let me tell you that I would never break the rules of a project, cut somebody's hair with a weedwhacker, or spread rumors like you did.

Princess Star: Now now Rainbow Fanny I'm sure our future hero has a good reason for his actions.

Wally: I do Kuki got in the way while I was cutting the bushes so that explains her hair, I broke the cuffs because Kuki once again got in my way while I was chopping wood and her cuff got cut, as for the rumor I spread it because I love you a little Fullbright.

Fanny(Blushing) Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You do?, I mean you do what does that have to do with the rumor you idiot boy?

Princess Star: First off Fanny he's saying he loves you just let him explain himself, and two that word is one of the banished words and you know it.

Fanny(Bowing) Please forgive me princess, but if he does love me why didn't he tell me before?

Wally: Look at the way you treat boys Fanny, I mean you're scary to us and that's why I couldn't explain myself before.

Fanny: Well you aren't in my mind Beatles, you aren't in my life, and if you were you'd find out why I hate boys.

Wally(Mixing the batter) Well maybe if you let people in they would understand you more.

Fanny: What about you tough guy?, you always were a loner and you never talked to people besides your friends, but these days even your friends are puzzled by you.

Wally(Mixing harder) That doesn't concern you just like your life doesn't concern me.

Fanny(Pinning Wally to the counter) Then stay out of my heart and I'll stay out of yours deal?

Wally(Pushing Fanny's arms off of him) No deal Fullbright, we are one and the same and I think you can help me discover both of our problems.

Fanny(Tearing up) How would you know how the hell I'm feeling Beatles.

Princess Star: I'm going to let that word slide because it was said out of sad anger.

Wally: I know you hide behind being a bully, I know John is more of a match for Lizzie, I know he broke up with you, and I know your torn over it.

Fanny(Gazing into Wally's eyes) Their so cold these days, your eyes used to be vibrant and full of life, now their dull.

Wally: Yea well if you've been through what I've been through your eyes would be cold too, not that they aren't already.

Princess Star: So Rainbow Fanny future hero you two are the same person, maybe you should look into datin as they call it in your world.

Wally poured the batter into a cake pan and Fanny gently brushed her fingers through Wally's fur and he could feel the love coming off of her.

Wally: Look Fullbright I just don't want to feel lost anymore, I want to feel safe again, I just want the old me back.

Fanny: Me too I mean myself but I do miss the old you just as much as you.

Wally did the first thing he could think of as he kissed Fanny and all of their friends looked shocked and surprised.

Princess Star: Cake's done Rosebud now for the frosting which I believe was Rainbow Kuki's job.

Kuki(Licking the beaters) Frosting's delicious now to put it on this bad boy.

Princess Star and Kuki spread the frosting on the cake and placed candles on it and lit them.

Princess Star: All right Rosebud make another wish and make this one count because we ran out of batter.

Wally closed his eyes and his imagination saw Grape as a kitten and Princess Star being his master as Wally blew the candles out smiling.

Grape: I shall rule this world with one furry paw and the other three will be tied behind my-

Before Grape could finish Princes Star's wand glowed and she waved it turning Grape into the kitten Wally saw in his imagination.

Wally: I pressent to you Princess Star your kitten, name it anything you like and train it to be kind.

Princess Star: I'll name you Lilac because that's what you look like, and you'll smell like one too.

Princess Star sprayed perfume on Grape as he rolled on his back looking cute for Princess Star.

Princess Star(Hugging Wally) Your heart is as big as your imagination Wallabee, now show Rainbow Fanny the light at the end of her tunnel.

Wally grabbed Fanny's hand as she blushed and kissed Wally with Kuki skipping back into the movie theatre.

Princess Star: And that is how Rosebud became a hero among heroes and his birthday became a national holiday.

Fanny: I have to say Rosebud you know how to come through for your friends when the chips are down.

Princess Star: Rosebud also found love in the most obvious place his heart, and we all lived happily ever after at least until the next movie.

Wally: And I'll be there to be a hero again just like before.

Fanny(Kissing him) And I'll introduce you to the world of stuffed animals just like Kuki did for me.

Well that's it for now so please reply and I'd like to thank all of you for replying.


	8. Chapter 8

The Next day Wally and Fanny were lying in the sun cuffed together as Kuki beamed because of her automatic A+ and John was walked around the field by Lizzie who giggled at him.

Lizzie: Fanny thanks for including me in this project, I'm really honored to be accepted by you guys.

Fanny: It's fine Liz, just remember he needs a lot of Tender Loving Care or TLC to other people.

Lizzie plopped down in the shade of an apple tree as John joined her having no choice.

Lizzie: Look here come Abby and Hoagie and boy do they look peeved.

Hoagie and Abby did indeed look peeved as Abby angrily kicked a tree bark that was in her way and Hoagie squinted getting the dust from her kick in his eyes.

Abby(Growling) He- messed- up- my- hair- I- was- trying- to- cornrow- it- and- he- went- and- messed- it- up.

Fanny: Well looks like we found new meaning to the word happy couple didn't we?

Abby(Grabbing Fanny with her free hand) He snores, he drools, he snorts, he chews with his mouth open, and he gulps his drinks.

Fanny: Well I'm sure Hoagie has perks that bother him about you too Abby.

Abby(Angrily staring at Hoagie) Yea and what might those perks be?

Hoagie(Gulping) Wellllll- I mean- I do have things- but she said it not me so ask her what they might be.

Abby: There is nothing I do that can be as annoying as listening to you drink your drink or chew your food, I mean eww it's so disgusting.

Hoagie(Angrily) Yea well there's personal hygeine, your toenails are like talons, your fingernails are dirt collectors, and not to mention the bad smell coming from you all the time.

Fanny(Grinning) Ohhhhhhh I know he did not just go there.

Abby(Breathing angrily) Yea- and- what- you- think- you- smell- like- roses?

Hoagie(Locking eyes with her) Sure compared to you I smell like roses, hell comapred to you a pig in a stinky playpen rolling around in fesis smells like roses.

Abby used her free hand and punched Hoagie as he went rolling down a hill with her rolling along with him.

John(Looking up at Lizzie) And these are your friends?

Lizzie(Shrugging) Hey I never said they were all normal, and sorry for the shrug if it hurt you too I just love shrugging when I talk.

John(Rubbing his shoulder) No prob this project has got to be nearing the end I hope, if not then I'm sure I can manage.

Fanny: It's only been a week we have the rest of the school year before we can be rid of this project.

Hoagie and Abby angrily trudged up the hill slapping each other with their free hands as Kuki grinned being the only one uncuffed and passed.

Kuki(Kissing her broken hand cuffs) Heloooooooo automatic A+ now if only I could get one in all of my classes.

Fanny: Not to worry Kooks you are sure to ace all of your finals you usually do anyways.

Nigel: Yea I mean we all have a certain something we bring into this friendship and you just so happen to be the smart girl in the group.

Kuki(Beaming) I guess you guys are right I am pretty smart aren't I?

Kuki dipped her feet in a lake nearby as Hoagie and Abby were still arguing.

Abby: Yea well at least I don't need a teddy bear to sleep with every night.

Hoagie: Yea well at least I'm not turnng into a teen at the age of 12, I mean the proper age for a teen has teen right in the name you dunce.

Abby: At least I'm not considered the dorky inventor of the KND.

Hoagie: At least I'm not considered the loner of the KND.

Abby(Growling) Take- that- back.

Hoagie: No you take what you said about me back first.

Abby(Shoving) Hoagie: I- said- to- take- it- back

Hoagie(Shoving Abby) And I said no what are you going to do about it?

Abby shoved Hoagie once more seeing him at the edge of the lake and he fell in bringing her and Kuki with him.

Kuki(Agitated) Ughhhhhhhhhhh Hoagie I could have gone all afternoon without taking a dip in this murky lake.

Hoagie(Pointing at Abby) If you want to yell at anyone Kuki yell at her she's the one who pushed me in.

Abby: Yea and you're the one who called me the loner of the KND.

Hoagie: Only because you called me the dorky inventor of the KND.

Abby(Sniffing herself) And I do not smell bad, maybe it's your odor creeping up your nose smelly.

Hoagie backhanded Abby as she fell back into the lake once again taking Kuki with them.

Kuki(Growling) Would- you- two- TRY TO GET ALONG FOR LONGER THAN HALF A MILISECOND GEEZ.

Kuki stormed off soaked as she wrung her hair out and shook herself out like a dog.

Abby: I don't know what she's so peeved about but I do know it's your fault, I mean whenever there's a fight Hoagie Gilligan isn't far away.

Hoagie(Growling) Neither- is Abigail- Louise- Lincoln- I- mean- I- wasn't- the- one- that- started- the- shoving- fight.

Abby shoved Hoagie again as he took a step backwards and fell into the water once again taking Abby with him.

Hoagie: Just great now I'm even more wet and my mom is going to kill me seeing today's her cleaning day and I have seaweed all over me.

Abby(Beaming) Yep and I sure am glad I'll be around to see you get what you deserve Hoagie Philip Gilligan, See i know your full name too.

Hoagie: Shut up Abby Louise, has it ever occured to you that your in as much trouble as me for having mud all over your clothes?

Abby(Brushing herself off) No because I'm a guest and I shouldn't be in trouble for something that is entirely your fault Hoagie Gilligan.

Hoagie(Snickering) Right and I was the only person shoving I guess?

Abby: No but you were the only one pushing my buttons which in my eyes deserved a shove or two.

Hoagie: Try five Abby Louise Lincoln, I mean I don't see what your problem with me is these days.

Abby(Shoving Hoagie) Welllll Hoagie Philip I think it's the fact that you stood me up before we did this project.

Hoagie: Stood you up?

Abby: Sure you said you'd go to the Winter Solstace dance with me but you took Lizzie Devine instead, and trust me she is not so Devine.

Hoagie: I took Lizzie because she said you were taking Wally Beatles.

Abby: Come on Hoagie you know better than that, why would I take Wally when he obviously has the hots for Kuki or Fanny.

Hoagie: Yea well you weren'tso nice to me before The Winter Solstace also, you ignored me in the halls and refused to call me.

Abby: Yea only because I heard you were taking Lizzie instead of me.

Hoagie: I just didn't feel like I deserved a girl like you Abby, I mean you're so cool and what am I?

Abby(Beaming) You think I'm cool?

Hoagie: Yea and again I ask what am I?, a geek that's what I am and you deserve better than me.

Abby(Kissing him) Hoagie Philip Gilligan I don't want any better than you, I never would have said yes if I believied I could get better than you.

Hoagie kissed Abby back as Fanny watched them with a smile on her face as Wally kissed her.

Fanny: I knew this pproject was a good idea I mean in one week I found love, Nigel worked out his problems, John found that he doesn't need cutting, and Abby and Hoagie stopped being at each others throats.

Wally: Yea and you helped me find the person I was hoping to hide for a long time.

Fanny(Kissing Wally) Yea well what can I say I have feelings for you Beatles.

Lizzie: And after Nigel and I broke up because a huge treehouse attacked me on our date I found love in another thing The Kids Next Door.

John(Droning) Very- Interesting- are there any other boring stories you have?

Lizzie(Smiling) Ohh tons like the time I went to prom with a robotic boyfriend that I created.

John(Groaning) Don't you ever have anything interesting to say?

Lizzie: It was 1999 and Hoagie Gilligan told me no for the millionth time about prom, so into my lab I went and out came my prom date Megatron 2000 and he was a great dancer if I may say so myself.

John(Pretending to snore) YAWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNN THIS IS TORTURE IRISH GIRL

Fanny: Hey I told you she'd have stories up the ass to tell you.

John: You never said her stories were so boring that watching paint dry would be more interesting.

Lizzie: I ordered a boyfriend helmet once and made Nigel Uno take me on a date.

John(Laughing) Oh puhlease there's no such thing as a boyfriend helmet, I mean come on who would believe stupid cut out comic coupons like that shit.

Lizzie(Placing the boyfriend helmet on his head) Sure there is now you're under my control and I say we go get some ice cream and talk about you.

John followed Lizzie like a puppet as she led the way to an ice cream truck and Fanny giggled.

Fanny: Well at least now he knows there is a boyfriend helmet out there.

Wally and Fanny giggled as Lizzie and John licked ice cream and Lizzie continued to talk about herself as if John wasn't even there.


	9. Chapter 9

After the fight at the park Kuki was just looking for some peace and quiet but she didn't find that at home with Mushi's Pop and Indie Rock music blaring down the halls.

Kuki(Sighing) Ugh I should've known better than to show my face on Pop and Indie day, man where can a girl get some peace and quiet around here?

Mushi(Screaming) Baby It's all right I took a sip of something something better something something.

Kuki(Huffing) If you're going to sing badly do it right Mushi, the words are Baby it's all right I took a sip of something poison better hold on tight geez.

Kuki knew Foster The People's Helena Beat by heart because every Pop and Indie Day it was always the first and last song played.

Kuki(Screaming) Do-you-think-you-can-at-least-turn-it-down-a-smidge?

Mushi(Holding her ears) **WHATTTTTTTT?**

Kuki(Screaming) Turn-the-music-down-now!

Mushi gulped quickly turning her radio off knowing Kuki in her mood.

Kuki(Rubbing her temples) Thank you Moosh, so where are mom and dad?

Mushi: Getting KFC for dinner and also some videos because you're babysitting me tonight.

Kuki(Moaning) Ohhhhhhhh man I completely forgot that was tonight.

Mushi: Well mom and dad didn't their talking about a hotel room for the night you know the whole nine yards.

Kuki: Well let's make this real easy on ourselves Mushi, you can watch your kiddie movies with the positive life lessons and I'm going to soak in a giant bathtub with bubbles up to my neck.

Mushi: They don't always have a positive life lesson, and I hope you're going to be watching me during the whole giant bathtub thing.

Kuki(Changing her shirt) Fine I'll just take a bath when you're tucked safely into bed.

The front door slammed and Mushi ran to it knowing how to get whatever she wanted from her mom and dad.

Mushi(Smiling) Hi mama hi dada so where's dinner?

Mrs. Sanban: Your dad's getting it and you young lady are in a lot of trouble.

Mushi(Her smile fading) I am?

Mrs. Sanban(Nodding) Why didn't you tell us your report card was so bad young lady?

Kuki(Gliding into the kitchen) Mushi got a bad report card?

Mushi(Sticking her tongue put at Kuki) I'm sure you got a bad report card before Kuki Elloise Sanban.

Mrs. Sanban(Shaking her head) Not this bad, in fact Kuki never had an F in her life.

Kuki(Gasping) An F man are you in for it, F isn't even in the Sanban alphabet we just go from E to G.

Mr. Sanban: Soups on and Mushi you are grounded until further notice, maybe you should read books seeing you like telling fairy tales.

Mushi: All right maybe I told a smidget of a lie but that doesn't make me Mother Goose does it?

Mrs. Sanban: One little smidget of a lie turned into your dad and I getting a divorce, Mushi Alice Sanban there is no such thing as a smidget of a lie.

Mushi(Nodding) Uh huh see Mrs. Camby asked if I did my reading homework and I hate to read, so I told her I was lonely because Kuki wasn't there anymore.

Kuki: How did I get involved in this?

Mushi: So Mrs. Camby asked where Kuki went and I told her you and daddy were getting custody of Kuki and I while your papers were being drawn up for a divorce.

Mrs. Sanban: You can't even imagine how embarassed I was when we got to the school for parent teacher conferences and Mrs. Camby's eyes bore into mine.

Mushi: So did she tell you how much of a good artist I am? My finger paintings always get good words from her she says I'm very imaginative.

Mr. Sanban: Well listen and listen good Mother Goose, the fairy tales stay at home from now on and until we say all's you're going to do is homework, eat, drink, shower, use the bathroom, breathe, and sleep.

Mrs. Sanban: I think that covers everything and Kuki you can do whatever you like tonight, the television and DVD players all yours tonight and how on Earth did you get so muddy?

Kuki: I was at the park and Hoagie Gilligan and Abby Lincoln were handcuffed to each other and they were arguing which turned to shoving, which in turn led to me getting shoved by accident and pushed into the lake.

Mrs. Sanban: All right so after a shower leave your clothes downstairs in the hamper and I'll get to them tomorrow.

Mushi: But what if Kuki has a party and I'm not able to sleep until 3:00 in the morning?

Mrs. Sanban: Kuki knows better than that Mushi, she's not a rule breaker or fibber like you on her best day.

Mushi(Pouting) Hmph Fine then I'll just misbehave so much that Kuki will dread the next time she has to babysit me.

Kuki: You know Mother Goose for someone who hates to read you certainly use big words of which I'm sure you don't understand.

Mushi(Sticking her tongue out at Kuki) Now excuse me but I've got to check my rations to see if their ready for ruin the babysitters life tonight.

Kuki: I hope you have some good stuff because it's going to take a lot to get me to shriek, shiver, squirm, or scream tonight.

Mushi grumbled stupid older sister under her breath and stomped up the stairs to her room.

Mrs. Sanban: Kahn I think we should maybe call off our date night tonight, I mean we can't leave poor Kuki all alone with an obviously tortous, angry, tantrum throwing, five year old can we?

Kuki(Ushering her mom upstairs) Out of the question mom, you go get ready while dad sets the table and gets all the food ready for dinner, after that the both of you are going out to dinner, out for some dancing, and to a hotel for the night no questions asked.

Mrs. Sanban: But what am I going to-

Kuki(Answering the unfinished question) The black spaghetti strapped dress you wore to Grandma's funeral, I mean you got lucky that night what's to say you won't tonight in it?

Mihn Sanban grinned and ruffled Kuki's hair then ran off to get ready for her date night with her husband.

Kuki: So dad what are you planning on wearing out tonight because if you'd like suggestions the pinstriped suit does weird thing to mom, she will do anything to you in that suit.

Mihn Sanban: **MUSHI ALICE SANBAN GET YOUR TAIL IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR SORRY BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE APOLOGIZING FOR.**

Kuki and Kahn ran to her parents bedroom to find all the clothes including the black spaghetti strapped dress and pinstriped suit ripped to shreds and Mushi tiptoed in with a grin on her face and scissors in her back pocket.

Mihn: Well this is just great now I have nothing to wear tonight and neither does your father all because Mother Goose went on a clothes ripping rampage.

Mushi(Fidgeting) I- never- did- this- mama- I- mean- give- me- a- little- credit.

Kuki(Sniffing) I smell a fibber and I can smell one from a million miles away, plus she's fidgeting and I like to call her fidget the lying fidget.

Mihn Sanban(Gabbing Mushi's arm) You mean to tell me that this isn't your purple sweater miraculously not destroyed by the clothes fairy.

Kuki: Well that certainly looks like her sweater.

Mushi(Fidgeting) No- mine- is- a- brighter- shade- of- purple- with- patches- of- grass- stains- dirt- and- sour- milk.

Kahn: I thought that was Kuki's sweater, I mean you always complain about having to clean her sweater.

Mihn(Angrily sighing) It is Kuki's sweater and Kooks good call on the lying fidget.

Kuki(Beaming) Well babysitting her since birth has taught me a whole mess of Mushi Sanbanisms, like when she's angry she'll throw the closest thing she can pick up, and every Friday is Pop and Indie Music day.

Mihn: All right Mother Goose you're going to tell us straight up why you decided to destroy all our clothes.

Mushi(Fidgeting) I'm- telling- you- it- wasn't- me- maybe- it- was- Kuki- out- to- get- me- into- more- trouble.

Mihn: Fine then tell me it wasn't you without fidgeting.

Mushi(Trying to stand still) It- wasn't- me- mama- honest.

Kuki(Swiping the scissors from Mushi's back pocket) And we have the clothes murder weapon, man I would make a really good lawyer.

Mihn(Snapping the scissors) Well what do you know clothes material all over these scissors, Kahn check her pockets because my jewelery is missing also.

Mushi shrieked knowing how angry her dad was and also knew that her dad might get angrier if she didn't do as he asked.

Kahn(Tapping his foot angrily in front of Mushi) We can do this one of two ways Alice, one you empty those pockets yourself or two I empty them for you.

Mushi slowly shoved her hands into all her pockets and pulled out all the jewelry Mihn was missing.

Mushi(Pouting) Can I go now?

Kahn and Mihn: No

Kuki: I could've told you that Moosh, you totally redecorated their clothes to where there not to be worn again and you want to leave? get real little sister.

Kahn: We still have time we can go to the mall and buy new clothes, go out for a nice dinner tonight, go out for some dancing, and get a hotel room for the night.

Mihn: Kuki you still have that hemming badge from the Girl Scouts right?

Kuki nodded finding a needle and black thread making quick work of Mihn's dress and Kahn's suit.

Kuki(Unfolding the clothes) There good as new now mom get in the shower, dad get the dinner table set and the food ready, me I'll watch Mother Goose to make sure she doesn't cut the clothes again.

Mushi: Can I at least watch TV for an hour, I mean it's like saying goodbye to an old friend.

Kahn and Mihn: No

Kuki: Again I could've told you that.

Mushi huffed angrily and stomped from her parents room slamming her bedroom door in the process.

Kahn: I'll go finish the table setting, and if you need or want anything just tell me or your mother and we'll be sure to get it on our way out of town.

Kuki: Can I get candy?

Kahn(Throwing Kuki a bag) Done and done and by the way Mr. Daniels says hello.

Kuki(Licking her lips) He is the best candy store owner ever.

Kahn ran off to finish setting the table as Kuki stood guard at the door making sure nobody with a purple sweater and a pout got past.

Two hours later Kahn and Mihn were both ready to go and were going through the emergency numbers with Kuki.

Kuki: 911 Yea mom I know the emergency number, if Mushi acts up call you wherever you are, if I can't get a hold of you then call Grandma I think that's everything.

Mihn: Money is in the coffee can and I know how you feel about fried chicken so order what you like and have a great night, I rented you some videos too so I think you have your whole night planned out.

Kuki(Nodding) And what about Mushi?

Mihn: She doesn't take one step out of her room unless she's getting food, a drink, taking a shower which she's due for one tonight, and using the facilities.

Kuki(Saluting Mihn) You're the boss mom, and as for snacks I have Mr. Daniels to thank for that and I can also make due with what we have here.

Mihn: And if you want some friends to come over I'm sure your dad and I can turn a blind eye to it.

Kuki: No I think tonight's going to be an all Kuki Elloise Sanban night, and it starts in the bathtub and ends on this couch.

Kahn: And tomorrow when we get home your mom and you are going out for some girl time.

Kuki: What about Mushi?

Mihn: She can come too but I'm not buying her anything because of her outburst earlier tonight

Kuki: All right you two run along while I fix Mushi's dinner, I'll call if there are any problems, which I don't think there will be but you never know.

Mihn and Kahn shut the front door as Mushi ran downstairs taking them two at a time to find her way out blocked by Kuki.

Kuki: And where do you think you're going missy?

Mushi: In the yard to play baseball, see it's a game with a stick and a ball.

Kuki(Agravated) I know what baseball is, unfourtantely for you your grounded until further notice.

Mushi(Grinning) You didn't really buy that stuff from mom and dad did you?

Kuki(Nodding) They looked pretty serious when they said it, plus they never grounded you before so when they say you're grounded I for one believe them.

Mushi(Growling at Kuki) You have 10 seconds to move your hiney away from the door or so help me God you're going to hate babysitting me Kuki Elloise Sanban.

Kuki(Looking in the back of her) My hiney isn't near the door but I can see where you can mistake my hiney for yours, I mean yours is bigger than mine candy junkie.

Mushi(Pushing Kuki) Move, move, move, move, mmmmmmmooooooovvvvvveeeeeee right now Elloise.

Kuki(Grinning) Sorry Alice not gonna happen you're grounded and I'm going to make sure it stays that way.

Mushi(Trying to tackle Kuki) ouch man why do I have to be so small?

Kuki(Lovking the door) Because you're five and have a lot of growing to do, now come on there's a dinner on the table with your name on it.

Mushi(Grumbling) Game on stupid, older, sister, babysitter.

Kuki(Pushing a plate of food to Mushi) Fried chicken, mac and cheese, potatoes, gravy, cole slaw, a biscuit, and a cake for dessert if you eat all of your dinner.

Mushi was passed a cup, a fork, and a spoon as the phone rang and Kuki ran to answer it.

Kuki(Out of breath) Sanban- ressidence- Kuki- speaking- and- how- may- I- help- you?

Fanny(Giggling) Well sounds like I caught someone at a bad time.

Kuki(Grinning) Hey Fan I was just about to call you.

Fanny: Then I guess I'm psychic, so are you busy?

Kuki: Yea babysitting Mushi the terrible, so what are you up to?

Fanny: Wally and I were wondering if we could come over tonight.

Kuki: No I need some alone time after take a dip in a murky lake, but maybe after my girl's day out with my mom you can hang here with Wally.

Mushi sneered grabbing the potato container and her spoon.

Kuki: All right sorry Fan but I'll be sure to give you a shout out tomorrow.

Mushi(Flinging her potatoes) Heads up meanie babysitter.

Kuki hung up the phone as the potatoes met her hair with Mushi cackling.

Mushi: I said heads up what are you deaf?

Kuki(To herself) I'm not gonna scream, I'm not gonna scream, I'm not gonna scream.

Mushi: Don't I just make you want to spank me?

Kuki: Not yet but the night is still young.

Mushi(Flinging gravy at Kuki) Your mashed potatoes looked lonely all by their lonesome.

Kuki(Growling) I'm not gonna scream, I'm not gonna scream, I'm not gonna scream.

Mushi(Throwing a drumstick at Kuki) Here take some greasy chicken on your sweater Kuki.

Before Kuki could move the chicken met her sweater and stuck there for a second before falling onto the floor.

Mushi(Cackling) Man you look like a walking, talking mascot for KFC all thanks to me.

Kuki(Trying to wipe the grease from her shirt) Eww gross eww gross eww gross eww gross, gross, gggggrrrooossss.

Mushi: I thought you'd like the fried chicken on the sweater gag, so am I going outside or are you going to continue to make me angry?

Kuki's shadow covered Mushi as she gulped forgetting how much bigger Kuki was than her and she had the shadow to prove it.

Kuki(Pushing Mushi in and taking the other food off the table) You know you're lucky this sweater was already dirty or I'd so bash your head in.

Mushi: Mommy says you're supposed to use nice words around me.

Kuki: Yea well I'm sure if mommy were here right now she'd let me make an exception.

Mushi(Staring longily outside) I don't see why I have to stay in when all my friends are out there having the time of their lives.

Kuki: Because they didn't get straight F's, or destroy their parents clothes with scissors and then lie about it.

Mushi: Well if mommy and daddy weren't so hard on me then maybe I could get straight A's and if they didn't put you in charge I wouldn't have cut all their clothes.

Kuki(Agitated) Just finish your dinner so you have dessert and then hop in the shower, then after that you are to stay in your room coming out to use the facilities and that's it.

Mushi(Sneering) Fine if that's the way you want to play it we can play it that way Elloise.

Kuki: And one more piece of food that comes flying at me I'll force all of that food down your throat.

Mushi testing the waters threw her drumstick at Kuki's hair and it like on the sweater stuck there for a second before falling to the floor.

Kuki: **THAT IS IT MUSHI ALICE SANBAN!**

Kuki angrily walked up to the table as Mushi smiled innocently with Kuki making her grab her fork and spoon.

Kuki: This is so being reported to mom and dad when they get back tomorrow, and I hope you like hair on your chicken because you're going to eat all of it until there's nothing left on the bone.

Mushi never seeing Kuki this angry slowly scopped mashed potatoes on her spoon and ate them.

Kuki: I'm going to sit here until all of that food's gone and you just lost your dessert privileges young lady.

Mushi(Pouting) But I always get chocolate cake after chicken Kuki, you can't take it away from me.

Kuki: Watch me now finish eating so you can get in the shower and have a great time in your room by yourself.

Mushi: How can that be fun?

Kuki: It's not supposed to be fun you're being punished and being punished is never fun which is why I never got punished.

Mushi(Poking her macaroni and cheese) Yea well I think you should get punished for saying you were going to bash my head in.

Kuki: As I said if mom were here she would make an exception tonight.

The doorbell rang as Mushi made to run but Kuki stopped her shoving the spoon into her hand.

Kuki: I'll get that maybe it's one of your little friends wanting you to come outside, I hope it is so I can tell them you're grounded.

Mushi: I wish I was an only child.

Kuki: Yea well I was here first so you will never be an only child.

Mushi: I wish you never existed.

Kuki giggled and opened the door to find a girl in straight red hair smiling up at Kuki.

Kuki(Yelling) Hey Madison sorry Mushi can't come out she's grounded!

Madison(Smiling) Well all right maybe tomorrow then?

Kuki: I'm not so sure about that she got a very bad report card, and she cut all of our mom and dad's clothes.

Mushi(Grumbling) I'm- done- eating- I'll- go- get- my- towel- and- pajamas- ready- for- bed- meanie- big- sister.

Kuki: Good and you better not give me anymore trouble because if you do mom and dad will also hear about that too.

Mushi(Screaming) **MOMMY AND DADDY PET, I BET YOU CAN'T GO ONE DAY WITHOUT TATTLING!**

Kuki(Screaming) **IT'S NOT TATTLING IF YOU'RE DOING THINGS TO HURT ME OR MAKE ME THIS ANGRY!**

Mushi stomped up the stairs to her room to get her things ready for bed and her towel for her shower.

Madison: Well I'm going to play Baseball tell Mushi that maybe next time she won't tell Fairy Tales at school.

Kuki: We'll do Maddie now run along and go play, and also tell your mom and dad I said hello.

Mushi(Screaming) **I HATE IT HERE, I HATE IT HERE, I HATE IT HERE, I HHHAAATTTEEE IIITTT HHHEEERRREEE!**

Kuki: Hey that's my favorite song please sing it louder.

The bathroom door slammed with Mushi bawling behind it and it didn't phase Kuki at all.

Kuki(Dialing a number) Time to order me up some food.

Man: Hello Pete's Pizza and this is Louie how may I help you.

Kuki(Smiling dreamily) Hi Louie this is Kuki and I want the usual please.

Louie: I'll be there in five minutes, Fullbright tells me your babysitting Mushi the terrible tonight.

Kuki(Rubbing her temples) Yea and she decided to throw her food all over me before I made her eat it.

Louie: Good she needs a firm voice and a firmer hand.

Kuki(Sighing) Don't I know it so I'll see you when you get here?

Louie: Yea I'll be there in five minutes with a large hamburger pie and a 20 ounce bottle of Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew.

Kuki(Licking her lips) MMMMMMMMMMMM I can't wait.

Kuki hung up the phone and still heard Mushi's crying from the bathroom again not letting it phase her.

Kuki(Looking in a Blockbuster bag) Let's see what mom picked up for me to watch tonight shall we.

Colombiana, The Girl With The Dragon Tatoo, Hannah, and Twilight Breaking Dawn part one tumbled onto the table as Mushi huffed walking down the stairs in her bathrobe.

Kuki: Right now get your little butt upstairs and ready for bed, I have had it up to here with you tonight Alice.

Mushi: Fine I just thought you should know that I wish you weren't my sister.

Kuki: Good because the feelings mutual.

Mushi: Fine I'm going to my room and you can have fun out here all by yourself.

Kuki: I will because Louie's on his way here with my dinner and after that I have a date with a huge bathtub, bubbles, soothing music, and then a DVD player with no kids allowed DVD's.

Kuki was talking to air as Mushi stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Kuki(Kicking back on the couch) Finally some time to myself, DVD's you're for later for now let's see what's on TV.

The phone rang and Kuki answered it to hear Mihn on the other side a frnatic tone in her voice.

Mihn: Kuki are you all right? I mean Mushi's pulling out all the stops tonight isn't she?

Kuki: Yea but how did you know she was being so mean to me?

Mihn: Camera's Kuki Elloise your dad and I brought them after we had Mushi to make sure she was teated good by you and so far so good but her tonight deserves a little harsh words.

Mushi(Jumping at the phone) Is- that- mommy- I- want- to- talk- to-mommy.

Kuki: Hang on mom I have someone here who would love to talk to you.

Kuki handed Mushi the phone as she got an I'm going to tell on you look on her face and stuck her tongue out at Kuki.

Mushi: Mama Kuki's being an absolutely evil babysitter, she made me eat fried chicken from her head, she told Maddie that I was grounded and couldn't play outside, and she told me that she wished she wasn't my sister.

Mihn could be heard yelling on the other end of the phone as Mushi winced at her words and Kuki winced at the tone in her voice.

Mushi: Yes I know but- yes it was but- Yea but she's not treating me very nicely either even if I did start it, and she said she wants to bash my head in.

Mihn yelled some more as tears rolled down Mushi's cheeks and she handed the phone to Kuki running back to her room slamming the door.

Kuki: Yes mom I ordered dinner for myself and I'm going to be soaking in a tub after dinner and then I have a whol bunch of movies to watch.

Mihn laughed and then hung up as Kuki put the phone back on the charger and the doorbell rang as Kuki ran to it to find Madison looking up at her with Mushi behind her smiling innocently.

Madison: I caught her crawling out of her window and falling into the rose bushes, and I knew you said she was grounded so I brought her back here.

Kuki(Grabbing Mushi's arm) Get in this house young lady and thank you very much Madison at least someone around here besides me my mom and my dad know how to listen around here.

Mushi(Grumbling) Yea thanks a lot Madison I thought we were supposed to be friends you know always looking out for each other.

Kuki shut the door before Madison could answer and looked angrily down at Mushi who looked up at her.

Kuki: Who do you think you are? Do you think that grounding's don't apply to you or what Mushi Alice Sanban?

Mushi: I just wanted to play one inning I mean do you have any idea how boring it is to be stuck in this house with nothing to do?

Kuki(Sarcastically) Oh no I love babysitting you and having food thrown at me, you disobeying everything I tell you, and then trying to get me into trouble by telling mommy on me.

Mushi: Yea well you can relax because mommy said she really likes you as my babysitter and she's going to start paying you more to babysit me.

Kuki(Beaming) Good so I gained her trust and that's a good thing, maybe next time I babysit you can play outside if you don't get yourself landed in solitary again.

Mushi(Stomping up the stairs) I'm going to bed.

Kuki: Sleep tight and don't let the kids laughter at their fun bother you.

Mushi slammed her bedroom door for the last time that night as Kuki heard the doorbell ring three times which was Louie's ring and she answered it to find him smiling and handing her the food.

Louie: And since when did we become The Mud Monster From Mars?

Kuki: Long story ask Abby Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan about it.

Louie: Well I have other deliveries so enjoy and I'll see you soon I hope.

Kuki(Smiling) M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Me t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to Louie m-m-m-m-m-m-me t-t-t-t-t-t-to.

Mushi(From her window) She loves you Louie, she wants to kiss you, hug you, date you, and marry you so she can have a big family with you.

Kuki(Blushing) She's kidding Louie I don't love you, she has no idea what she's talking about.

Louie(Grinning) That's too bad because I was going to ask you to The Start Of Summer Dance but if you aren't into me then maybe I can ask somebody else.

Mushi: She's not allowed to go on dates my daddy says so, not until she's 30 and a Supreme Court Justice.

Kuki: I would love to go to The Start Of Summer Dance with you Louie.

Louie: Great so next Friday it'll be you and I on the dance floor dancing to everything.

Kuki(Smiling) I can't wait till then, I'll be the one in the homemade green spaghetti strapped dress and the sandals you can tie up to your ankles.

Mushi: Not if my daddy has anything to say about it.

Louie: I'll give you a call later but I do have to finsh these deliveries and get back to Pete's to answer the phone, and you've got to get to your food before it get's cold.

Kuki(Waving) Bye Louie and goodnight Mushi because it's bedtime no matter how much fun the other kids are having right now.

Mushi slammed her window and locked it as Louie drove off and Kuki brought her drinks and pizza into the bathroom with her.

Kuki(Runing the bathwater) Ahhhhhhhhhhh this is going to feel so good and relaxing.

Kuki stepped into the tub pouring bubble bath and putting bath salts into the tub then laying back a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

Kuki: I've been waiting for this all day, and now for the relaxing music, the food, drink, and mood lighting.

There was a knock on the door as Kuki knew very well who it was behind the door.

Kuki: To bed Mushi no more excuses.

Mushi: But my room's dark and I'm not allowed to watch TV so what do I do?

Kuki: Sleep with the hall light on it always helped you when you didn't have a TV.

Mushi(Defeated) Finnnnneeee I'll sleep with the stupid hall light on.

Kuki waited until she heard Mushi's footies walk back into her room and turned the radio on to Delilah her favorite radio DJ.

Kuki: Delilah you play the soft music and I'll drift away for awhile, and then when I'm all pruny I'll get out and eat my dinner downstairs.

Kuki closed her eyes sinking into the tub and she fell asleep not knowing how long she was asleep when a knock woke her up.

Kuki(Groggily) Mushi I thought I told you to go to bed.

Mushi: I'm thirsty can I have a drink of something?

Kuki(Looking at her watch) Three hours Jesus I must have been really uptight.

Mushi: So can I have a drink or not?

Kuki(Getting out of the tub) That's fine then it's right back to bed Mushi.

Mushi was heard walking down the stairs and then back up them with a can of soda in her hand.

Kuki: Well my dinner's cold but it's better cold so I'm not complaining.

Mushi: I'm going to bed for real now, it's really late.

Kuki(Nodding) Yea it is and you need your beauty sleep.

Mushi saluted Kuki and left her door open a crack, getting under her covers, and falling asleep.

Kuki(Skipping down the stairs) DVD, cold pizza, and Dr. Dew time.

Kuki quickly grabbed a cup and mixed Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew together, grabbed her candy bag, and her pizza box putting The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo the english not the swedish version in and started it.

Kuki: I've been wanting to see this for forever.

Kuki watched all the movies her mom got for her except for Breaking Dawn Part 1 because she wanted to save that for her mom, Mushi, and her to watch tomorrow night.


End file.
